White Eye
by Strawberrysoul
Summary: Gensou Shojou is out for revenge because of Akahana's death, however his plans on killing Genkaku Shojou fail because he doesn't know where he is. That is when he holds Melek Kurosaki against her will and forces her to help him, and if she doesn't or tries to escape he will kill her brother Ichigo Kurosaki. /Oc's included/PS. Terrible with summaries
1. It's My Business

_**White Eye**_

**Chapter 1: It's My Business**

It had been a nice sunny day all around, in both the Soul Society and the Human World. It had been all fine and dandy, until a certain someone was asked to go buy 'special' sweets that were in the Soul Society only. She had no idea why she was asked to go all the way to the Soul Society to get them, when she could have just gone to a sweet shop in her own world. But of course, she said yes anyway because she wanted to be nice. Not only that but her friend looked ready to cry if she were to have said no. If that wasn't annoying this girl didn't know what was.

The only good thing about going to the Soul Society was that at least she could see some of her friends that she didn't get to see every day. It was still troublesome though, and she, in all honesty, really didn't want to go. She would have much preferred to stay at her house and relax. But of course not. Since she was only going there for sweets though, she decided to leave her blade at home; after all it wasn't like she was going to fight any Hollows or things like that when she got there. Sweets were all she was going there for. She wasn't going to cause any trouble.

Or she hoped not. See, there had been an ongoing incident with the Soul Society. The Zanpakuto had been released and materialized from their blades again, and they were able to go about freely just like before. It was nice and all, but some of the Zanpakuto were competitive and they liked to cause trouble. Such as Kazeshini, or Hozukimaru. They always loved to fight, and would pick a fight with anyone they came across. Just thinking about it made her shiver.

Nevertheless, it hadn't taken long for her to find the proper sweet shop; after all there was only the one big sweet shop that stood out in the Rukon District. It had a big rectangular sign with flowers hanging off of it with the words 'Spirit Sweet Shop' written in italics on it in black. The outside of the shop was made of nice smooth wooden walls, and there were two large windows in both of the walls. Then the door was a glass one as well. For a shop in the Rukon District, it was surprisingly nice. But it seemed to be a very popular area because of all the people that were walking inside of it. So quickly, Melek entered the shop.

To her dismay it was as full as full could get. All the tables had people sitting in them and there were no empty tables left. Inside of the shop, the tables were round and had white table clothes on them, and as a centre piece there was a vase of flowers. There were waiting benches that were near the front desk, but those were all filled with people too. Then there were small snack venders. It smelt nice in the store. It smelled like sweets and cinnamon buns and other baked goods. Though, personally Melek wasn't a big sweets fan, she mostly liked savoury sour things.

When Melek saw that no one had actually been ordering things at the front desk, she was quick and she made her way before anyone else could get in the way. There was no way in hell that she was going to sit back and wait for God knows how long for a bag of sweets. It was unacceptable for her, and if the shop was always that busy than the bakers should have been on the ball. Melek sighed and she began to order the sweets that she was there for.

"Alright, I see. I'm sorry but you'll have to wait for your sweets. The bakers are still trying to get the last twenty orders done." The cashier said and Melek's mouth dropped. "That's why there are so many people waiting here. But if you would like…" She trailed off as Melek scowled. She looked over and she saw that there was one table that had an empty chair. The only thing was that there was a man sitting there as well. "You can go sit there with that man and wait. He arrived here a few minutes before you, so you two should get your sweets around the same time." The girl sounded sweet and innocent.

Melek huffed and she nodded. "Whatever then…" She mumbled, she took her receipt and she began to move past people to get to her designated table. She wasn't very impressed with the service that was for sure. She almost lost all hope of getting her job done, considering the fact that the cashier said that the bakers were twenty orders behind. That got on her nerves. She just wanted to go back to her house and relax. Oh of course not, she didn't even get that luxury and to make things worse she had to sit with a stranger.

When Melek reached her table she just stood there for a moment and she observed her table partner. She frowned. He had white messy hair and cold white eyes. He wore a black long sleeved jacket with a white collar, and he had a black undershirt on. He also had black pants, and he had a pure snow white belt on as well. He had two ear piercings and he also had a lip piercing too. The man looked to be in his early twenties, but since he was in the Soul Society he was probably a lot older than he looked. He also had a black band around his neck and a scar across his nose. He was leaning back in his chair and he looked up at Melek with his cold icy eyes.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and she sighed. "I was told to sit here. Is that chill?" That was rather a poor choice of words on Melek's behalf but she didn't care. It wasn't like she knew this man, and she didn't really care how much respect she showed him. The man shrugged and Melek took a seat and she rested her arms on the table with a sigh. "I'm Melek Kurosaki. Who are you?" She decided to introduce herself; she figured that it was the polite thing to do.

The man looked at her with intense white eyes that made Melek sit on edge. He seemed to be very serious for some reason, even though he was just in a sweet shop. Melek didn't see any need to act so serious, but she didn't comment on it. "Gensou. Just Gensou." The white haired man answered with a nod of his head. Melek found it odd that he didn't say a last name of any kind but she shrugged it off as nothing. After all, this man seemed to be a man who liked to keep things to himself. Melek didn't mind that.

There was a long silence between the two of them. No one spoke to each other. The only conversations that had been going on were the ones that people were having with each other. Also there was some shouting coming from the back of the shop. Perhaps the bakers weren't getting along very well, or someone wasn't doing their job. The silence between the two strangers however, was starting to become very unsettling and Melek didn't like it very much. She turned to look at her partner and he looked pretty laid back, minus the fact that his eyes were really intense.

After another moment or two Melek was going to say something, but before she even got the chance her stranger at the other end of the table began to speak. "So, you don't have your Zanpakuto with you." He stated as his snow white eyes stared into her dark brown ones. Melek frowned and she nodded to that statement.

"I didn't think I would need it…I mean, I only came to the Soul Society for sweets." The brunette answered with a sigh leaving her lips. "I never thought I would get caught up in rush hour though." Melek continued on with an annoyed look on her face. Perhaps rush hour was pushing said term, but she didn't care. She was simply not enjoying herself, sitting around in a stuffy little bakery. She rubbed her forehead and shook her head in frustration.

Gensou didn't raise an eyebrow or even look confused or curious. "You don't live here? You must be a human then." The white haired man remarked and Melek frowned deeper at his knowledge. However, Melek was a natural pessimist so it was only natural and second nature to her to be paranoid about his knowledge. Or perhaps he knew of her because most people did, mostly because of all the things her and her brother did in the Soul Society. But she never recalled meeting a man named Gensou. No, it was only this day that she met him. She hadn't heard anything about him either.

Melek swallowed and she sighed. "Well, you don't have your Zanpakuto either." She stated as she leaned over the table getting a closer look at him. She wanted to make sure her statement was correct, in which it was. Gensou simply smiled as he looked back at Melek with that same intense look. Melek widened her eyes just a little bit. _Why's he smiling? God, he knows how to make someone uncomfortable…_The pale girl thought as she swallowed again. Melek looked down at the white table cloth on the table and she sighed.

After that a waiter came by and Melek was desperately hoping that it was for her sweets. She wanted to go back to her own world. She was feeling rather uncomfortable around the man she was sitting with and she didn't like it. However, the waiter only wanted to know if they would like some sort of soft drink. It was the policy of the store apparently, because of all the waiting that the costumers had to do. She asked what she could get for the two of them and Gensou looked over at Melek, his expression never changed, except he wasn't smiling anymore.

"Well, what can I get you? Wait…Let me guess. Soft drink, uhm…Pepsi?" He asked and Melek cringed and shook her head while sticking her tongue out in disgust. Gensou had that smile come back on his face again and Melek frowned. "No, Pepsi is too sweet…Hm…What about a Coca Cola?" The white haired man raised his snowy white eyebrow.

Melek decided to tease him a little bit. Regularly she would order a Coke, but she decided not to, just to tease Gensou. She looked at the waiter and she smirked. "Orange Soda, please." She ordered and the waiter nodded, after she got Gensou's order she left the table. Melek looked back at Gensou who looked 'disappointed' at Melek's choice. "I commend you though. You were close." She complimented and Gensou shrugged his shoulders dropping his smile.

_Playing games already? Melek, oh that's a bad choice on your behalf. _Gensou thought as his white intense eyes narrowed a little bit. Gensou leaned back in his chair and he looked forward as the waiter came back quickly and handed them their drinks. Gensou had ordered a simple water and he took a drink when he received it. Melek took her soda and she sighed looking at in. On the inside she was cringing, because she would have much preferred Coke, but because she wanted to tease Gensou she ordered her soda. She sighed and took a drink from it.

Unlike before there wasn't an incredibly long silence; Gensou began to ask Melek some questions. "So, as a substitute soul reaper, what do you do?" He asked as he looked over at Melek who was taking a drink of her orange soda again. Melek frowned as she swallowed her drink. She didn't want to talk personally to this man but she sighed. Perhaps it would make things less tense if she were to talk to him a little bit. It wouldn't hurt her after all. "Still attend all of that human stuff, like school?"

Melek huffed and she crossed her arms. "Yeah I still do that boring human stuff. Unfortunately, but I guess I can't complain. It's the only thing normal in my life." The brunette answered while rolling her eyes and Gensou nodded, eyeing Melek closely. Melek kept her eyes away from Gensou's white eyes and she sighed quietly. She rubbed the back of her head and she looked up at him again.

Gensou nodded his head. "Good, good." He didn't sound impressed or anything of the sort; he just said it in a monotone way. Almost as if he didn't quite care, but if he didn't care than why did he ask? Melek didn't understand and she almost wanted to glare at Gensou but she decided not to. She wanted to try to stay as polite as possible, even if the man sitting across from her was creeping her out. She didn't like the look on his face and she didn't like his weird questions. It was polite to answer though and so she always did.

But then he began to ask Melek about her family but mostly about her brother. Melek was hesitant but she did answer some of his questions, while other questions she simply ignored or said she didn't want to talk about it.

After another long silence between the two of them, Melek got a bit curious about the white haired man. She took a drink of her orange soda and she looked over at him. "What's your business? You aren't dressed as a soul reaper, and you haven't a Zanpakuto around you." The brunette curiously questioned. If one thing was for sure, she wasn't going to let this man take advantage of her and let him ask all the questions. She was going to ask some too, and she expected answers like how she answered all the questions that he asked her. It would only be fair after all. "I mean, why would you keep the focus on me?"

"Oh, you know. The typical job sort of thing. Kill Hollows, do domestic violence. It's all part of my job." He answered casually, almost like it was the most natural thing in the world. To Melek, the killing Hollows part was natural, but the domestic violence part made her stand a little bit on edge. He sounded very calm and relaxed when he said that too and it made Melek a little bit nervous. She nodded her head a little bit and she looked away from him for a moment.

Melek exhaled quietly and she looked over at him once more, and she stared at his intense eyes. "You're…A hitman or something?" Melek whispered. She didn't want any surrounding tables to overhear the conversation she was having with Gensou. She didn't want anyone to start screaming or running out of the store and doing odd things. So she made sure that no one could hear what she was saying. She only made sure that Gensou heard her.

Gensou laughed dryly and he shook his head. "No, I'm a lousy shot. I don't do guns or anything like that." He shook his hand nonchalantly and Melek nodded. Then Melek began to ask him what he did, she began to ask if he was a part of some sort of secret mafia, and such things but every time, Gensou shook his head and he never dropped his gaze on her. Melek looked away and she looked down at her hands.

"Okay, that's weird…Why don't you tell me what you do?" She asked with a sigh. She didn't like him being all secretive; after all she did answer his questions. Would it not be polite for him to answer hers as well? Melek huffed and shook her head a little bit.

"I already did."

Melek looked at him and then she looked away again, exhaling. "I'm uh…Sorry. Whatever you do it's your own business." She wasn't sure whether to be shocked or surprised, and she didn't know whether or not to believe what Gensou was saying. He sounded serious and Melek couldn't help but feel a little bit on edge. His voice was cold as well and his pure white eyes were so intense all the time, it was hard to not believe what he was saying. But it didn't matter, Melek didn't like the conversation they were having, and in all honesty, she wanted to drop it and make it be like she never even asked.

"And you know what you're right. On most days it is my own business, but right now as Fate would have it, my business is about you." The white haired man said as he leaned forward on the table, his eyes never leaving Melek's dark brown ones. Melek looked confused and she furrowed her eyebrows a little bit, she began to feel nervous and she exhaled quietly, her voice shaking a little bit. Melek felt frozen in her place and she felt a shiver go up her spine.

Melek shifted her gaze around away from Gensou, but she couldn't stop herself from looking at the man. Her heart began to beat faster in her chest and she had a cold feeling inside of her stomach. "I'm sorry…About me?" The substitute soul reaper asked as she sighed to try and calm herself down. Gensou nodded and he said 'That's right'. He had a smile on his face and his voice and eyes were cruel and cold like ice. They were taunting almost and Melek didn't like the feeling she was getting.

Melek mumbled something about not knowing where Gensou was going with the conversation and when she did her voice was a little bit nervous, and her reiatsu was wavering a little bit from the nervousness that Melek had been feeling. Gensou leaned back a little bit and he never changed his expression. "Genkaku Shojou. One of your friends, someone you think of as an older brother type of figure. Ring a bell?" Gensou confirmed and Melek etched her eyebrows a little bit.

Gensou leaned forward again on the table and he never dropped his gaze on Melek. Melek shook her head and she tilted her head to the side a little bit. "No. Should it?" The brunette asked with her tone firm. She didn't want to show her fear, but it was beginning to get hard. The tension that was in the air didn't help the situation either. Melek looked around the bakery and to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation, but people were too busy with their own. Melek looked back at Gensou.

"Yes it should. Because right now he's somewhere in the Soul Society. That's why you need to keep listening." Gensou coldly but calmly responded as he never kept his eyes off Melek for an instant. He sounded confident and his voice was firm and strong. It was serious as well and that's what made Melek sit on edge. He didn't seem afraid of what he had been saying either, he didn't seem to care if he sounded like a man who's on the verge of revenge or anything like that. Melek didn't know what he wanted with Genkaku and she didn't like where this was going.

Melek shook her head and she exhaled sharply. "No…No I don't think I have to do that." Melek's voice was shaking a little bit in slight fear and she shook her head again while she huffed nervously. She looked back at Gensou and she glared at the white haired man with her dark brown eyes.

"Yes you do. If you want your brother to live." Gensou responded with a serious tone in his voice. His voice was serious but it was so relaxed and calm that it was almost shocking. His face was so intense, but he sounded relaxed and it was creepy to place the two things together. Melek looked at him with an unsure and nervous look on her face.

"What…What did you say?"

"You heard me."

They just stared at each other intensely after that and Melek began to look distressed but their gazes never did drop on one another. Gensou looked not only serious but cruel, calm and relaxed. He looked like he knew exactly what he was doing. He didn't seem to be afraid of anything he was saying in the least. He made it seem like it really was the most normal thing in the world. Like attending school or something. But it wasn't normal at all, not in Melek's eyes. Melek had a frown on her face and her dark brown eyes did show a little bit of fear and uncertainty.

She had never met this man before nor had she ever heard of him or even seen him in the Soul Society. Then all of sudden she meets him and he begins saying the most creepy of things. All Melek went to the Soul Society for was for some sweets for her friend, and now she found herself talking and sitting at a table with what seemed to be the most calm psychopath she had ever met. It was almost as if Fate really was screwing her over. Melek began to wish she never went to the Soul Society at all that day.

Melek frowned and she shook her head mumbling something. Melek looked over her shoulder towards the cashier's desk and she snapped her fingers as a signal for her to come over. She didn't snap them in a rude way or anything; it was just a sign that she wanted the cashier to come over. Melek then looked back at the table as she felt a hand hold her wrist down against the table.

Gensou huffed and he reached into his black jacket pocket. "Suite yourself, but you might want to take a look at this first." He murmured coldly and then he pulled out the object that he had been reaching for. Melek's eyes widened a little bit when she saw what it was. It was her brother's combat badge. Melek gasped quietly under her breath in absolute shock. "Ichigo Kurosaki, your brother's combat badge." Gensou stated and Melek cleared her throat and quietly asked where he got that. Gensou looked at Melek. "Oh, on his desk in your bedroom, next to the lamp that's on your desk." Gensou answered and Melek moved her eyes off the badge and she looked at him in disbelief.

Melek felt her eyes water a little bit from all that was happening and she looked down again. "Ichigo Kurosaki your brother's combat badge now in the possession of Gensou, and for some reason, his sister seems to have some emotional unstable mind, someone who I never met before until today." All the while he was saying this, Melek stood up, causing her chair to squeak back as she did so. She would glance down at Gensou every now and then but she mostly looked around for some help. "Suddenly went crazy when I pulled his badge out of my pocket." Melek had a tear or two come from her eyes and she looked down at Gensou. "You tell anyone, and your brother dies." Gensou remarked as he looked up at Melek.

The waiter that was across the room looked up at Melek after she finished attending another table and she moved her hand down as if to gesture Melek that she needed to sit down, she even mouthed the words. Melek wondered if the waiter even noticed how distressed Melek looked. Melek felt a tear drop off of her chin and she exhaled shakily. Gensou smiled cruelly as he looked at how distressed Melek had gotten from what he had said.

"Sit down." Gensou gestured Melek to sit down with the nod of his head. Melek stood standing there for a moment frozen in her place. She huffed quietly as she looked down at Gensou, which she regretted. The look on his face was so cruel and cold that it made Melek feel twice as terrible as before. Melek swore she got paler just from standing there not moving and she moved her dark brown eyes to the ground. Melek remained silent as she slowly sat back down in her chair, her tears never stopping.


	2. Light Rain

_**White Eye**_

**Chapter 2: Light Rain**

The waitress walked over to another waitress who began to fiddle coffee and it turned out that the coffee machine was broken, and it got on the one waitress's nerves. She huffed and lightly smacked the coffee machine in annoyance and she looked up at her partner. The one waitress was laughing at her partner's troubles, but she soon settled down and she decided to ask what the problem was. The one waitress shook her head and placed her hands on her hips.

"The coffee machine just won't work. That lady over there wants coffee, but this machine is being annoying!" The one who was stressing about the machine exclaimed as she flailed her arms. She may have yelled that but there were so many other conversations going on that no one seemed to notice her yell, which was a good thing. After all, she wasn't supposed to yell in the store. If people wanted to yell they would have to go to the back so they wouldn't disrupt the costumers.

The other waitress nodded. "Okay, well go use the other one then." Her voice was kind and sweet and her friend calmed down because of it. She then looked over at the table where Melek and Gensou were sitting at and she looked up at her friend. "That table was calling for assistance, want me to handle it?" She asked kindly and she took out her pen and notebook in case if Melek or Gensou wanted to order something.

"No, I'll handle it." The other girl said, with that she began to walk towards the table but she stopped. "But can you get that lady the coffee?" She asked and her friend laughed and nodded to that request. The waitress smiled and she let out a sigh of relief. She then continued her way towards where Gensou and Melek were sitting. It had taken a little while because of all the people that were in the way, but it all reality it had only taken two minutes tops.

She looked down and she immediately noticed Melek's distress and her tears that were in her eyes. She began to worry and she placed her hand on the corner of Melek's chair. Melek's head had been lowered and her messy brown hair was shadowing her eyes, so her expression couldn't be seen very well. The only thing that was clarified was that she was crying and her reiatsu felt very depressing and distressed. The waitress frowned. She never did like seeing costumers upset. She wondered if it was because Melek had to wait for her sweets.

The waitress cleared her throat quietly, and when she did Melek looked up at her. The waitress frowned deeper. Melek's face was stained with tears. Her eyes looked distressed and sorrowful, and she had bags under her eyes. She looked very exhausted and psychologically tortured. "Oh sweety…Are you okay?" The waitress asked with a soft and gentle tone in her voice.

Gensou gave a fake saddened smile and he reached over the table and he placed his hand on Melek's shoulder, and he began to lightly rub it to try and 'comfort' her. When he did that though, Melek choked out a quiet sob and her body began to shake a little bit just from Gensou's touch, and she lowered her head again. Gensou looked up at the waitress. "She's had a really long day…A _death _in the family…" The white haired man made himself sound concerned. When he said that though, Melek choked out another sob and she placed her hands over her mouth to try to keep herself quiet.

The waitress etched her eyebrows. "Oh I'm so sorry…I'll go get you some water and tissues." The waitress was so kind and sweet, but it still didn't make Melek feel better in any way shape or form. But still, Melek muttered a quiet thank you as she placed her hands down in her lap. The waitress nodded and she left the table to go get the tissues and water. When she was gone, Gensou removed his hand from Melek's shoulder and he rested his arm on the table.

Melek didn't know what was worse. The fact that she was sitting with the most calm psychopath she had ever met. A man who she never heard of or met before until today. A man who knew her like the back of his hand and other such things. A man who seemed to know and completely understand her weaknesses and a man who was willing to do anything to get what he wanted. She didn't know if that was the worst part of it. It would be to most people, but Melek was stuck trying to decide whether that was the worst part or not.

Another problem was that Melek was completely and utterly alone with the psychopath. She didn't have her Zanpakuto. None of her friends were just going to walk in and help her. She knew no one that was in the store and she had no way of calling her friends for help. She had no means of attacking Gensou either. She had no sword. Her hand to hand combat was for the most part terrible. Her kidou failed more than half the time, and it wasn't like she could use her flash step. After all this man seemed to know everything about her; he would probably know where to go if she were to hide.

Melek began to feel the rain pour down inside of her soul. It felt like she was breaking away at the core, letting the rain fall heavier and heavier. Gensou looked over at Melek and he had a cruel smile on his face. "That was very well done, Melek. Keep doing the right thing, huh? Just bottle up the emotions a little bit more." The man dressed in black instructed and Melek turned her head away from him, closing her eyes to get him out of her sight.

The fragile brunette took a deep breath and she looked back at Gensou. "Have you done something to my brother?" She asked trying to keep her voice strong and firm. It was hard not to keep her voice from shaking though, after all her whole body had been shaking a little bit, and it wasn't helping the situation very much at all. The brunette could barely muster up a glare, but she did so with her sorrowful eyes.

"No, and it'll stay that way as long as you keep playing along." Gensou calmly responded as he eyed Melek closely with his pure snow white intense eyes. Melek hated that damned expression on his face. He looked so cruel and cold; it made Melek feel utterly sick. She turned away from him and she exhaled with her voice quavering a little bit. She really wished she never went to the Soul Society now. She wished that she would have just said no to her friend. She wanted to go home and be with her brother and know that he's safe.

It took her a lot of mental strength, but she looked back at Gensou. "What do you want from me?" She asked as another tear dripped off of her pale chin.

"Right now, I want to wait for your tissues and water and when we have our privacy we can get back to business." Gensou explained as he looked up when the waitress arrived again. The waitress handed the water and Kleenex box to Gensou, and the white haired man simply placed both of those objects on the table. The waitress looked down at Melek and she wished her well, and Melek muttered another thank you. Gensou held the bottle of water and he held it in front of Melek as if he was expecting her to take it.

Melek furrowed her eyebrows and she glared at Gensou. Gensou shrugged and he opened up the bottle of water and took a drink for himself, placing the water back down. Melek moved her dark brown eyes back down at her hands and she was trying to think of what she could do to get out of the situation she was in. But her mind was so distressed that she couldn't think of anything reasonable. All of the things she wanted to do, she couldn't do. She simply wanted to get away and get help or something. She wanted to know if her brother was safe.

Gensou leaned forward on the table and he looked at Melek, who looked away. "I need you to take me to Genkaku Shojou. It's very simple. Just use your knowledge of Genkaku to take me where he is. You've known him for a while now; you should know where he goes." The white haired man explained and Melek looked at him with a confused expression on her face. Well, a confused expression filled with sorrow, anyhow.

Quickly Melek shook her head. "Y-you've got the wrong person. I can't sense reiatsu very well, and I don't know where Genkaku would go…" The brunette tried to think of a reasonable lie, but it didn't turn out very well. She had to try to convince Gensou though. Something inside of her knew it wouldn't work, but she just had to try something. She didn't know what else to do; what else to say. She was trapped in her spot and she couldn't do much of anything.

"Well, I happen to know that you do, and I happen to know that you're the only other person who knows where he'd go." The older man responded coldly and Melek turned her head away from him again, exhaling sharply. She wanted him to get away from her. She wanted this man out of her face. She didn't bother asking what Gensou meant by 'you're the only other person'. She figured that it was just some sort of mockery or taunt. Gensou looked at her expectantly. "Need me to write it down?"

Melek glared at him. "No." She answered quickly and Gensou asked what the delay was about. It was as if he expected Melek to just stand up, leaving the store and lead Gensou to where Genkaku was. She didn't feel as if she had the authority to do that, and she couldn't bring herself to just betray her older brother-in-law. Melek looked down. "So…By leading you to Genkaku, would it make it easier…" Her voice trailed off, she couldn't bring herself to say it. She had a deep care for Genkaku and she couldn't think of him dying.

Gensou frowned and he narrowed his white intense eyes. He leaned forward on the table again and he moved his hand to Melek's chin. He held her chin and raised her head up, forcing her to look at him. "Melek, whatever female driven emotion based dilemma you're dealing with right now, you have my sympathy." The white haired man remarked. It was odd. His voice was soft, but it was also cruel and harsh as well. Either way, Melek didn't believe what he had just said. "But for the sake of time and sanity, let's take this down into a little male driven fact based logic. One simple action saves your brother's life, and it has to be done soon."

There was a short pause between the two of them. Melek moved her eyes down, she would have loved to lower her head too, but she couldn't because Gensou hadn't let her go yet. "…You're going to kill Genkaku aren't you..?" Her voice sounded very upset and shaken up. Just by saying that it made her let more tears fall from her eyes. She couldn't help but let the tears fall. After all, she didn't want to let one of her brother figures to die. She loved Genkaku and cared about him. She felt horrible just thinking about helping Gensou.

Gensou sighed and his cruel smile dropped. His expression was just plain cold now. "You know you really need to start worrying about your brother, Melek." His expression may have been cold and dark, but he did let out a dry laugh. It was almost like he was sickly amused by her psychological pains. It was absolutely disturbing to the teenager.

Melek frowned and glared at him. "How am I supposed to know he's okay? How am I supposed to know you haven't already hurt him?" Her voice was cold but it was also sorrowful and shaky. There was no real way to know whether or not her brother was okay. For all she knew he was already dead and everything that Gensou was saying was all a lie. All a lie for his own benefit. Melek narrowed her dark brown eyes, letting another tear drop off of her chin.

"He's fine."

Melek glared at him again. "Why am I supposed to believe that?" Her voice started to sound a little bit stronger when she spoke of her brother. But it could still be seen that she did fear this man that was in front of her. She was still distressed and hurt, but she still tried to muster up all the strength she had inside of her.

"Well the last time I checked, I saw him in his house relaxing in his living room, watching whatever was playing on the television." Gensou's voice was serious, strong and calm. Melek jerked her head away from Gensou's grasp and she looked away from him again, furrowing her eyebrows. "Relax, Melek. By now you should be lucky I didn't go down there already and kill him." When he spoke he spoke fast but it was for the sake of time. He didn't have a lot of time to simply reassure the frantic girl sitting across from him.

He had said something else after that but Melek couldn't hear him for some reason. She had only been paying attention to the fact that he said that he would go down there and kill him if she did something wrong. She couldn't help but gasp quietly under her breath and her cheeks were getting more wet from all the tears that she was shedding. There was a short silence between the two of them and Melek looked down at her hands for a moment.

She looked back at Gensou and glared at him. "I want to talk to my brother." The brunette requested seriously. _Listen, if you want to play like that, then we'll play like that. _Melek thought to herself as she closed her eyes. She began to feel tired and exhausted from all the tears that she was shedding. It seemed fairly inevitable though. She had never been in such a situation before. She didn't know how to handle such a situation. She felt so desperate that it made her feel a little bit pathetic.

Gensou smiled a little bit and nodded. "Sure. After you lead me to Genkaku."

Melek scowled and she shook her head, her expression grew serious and cold. "No. I want to talk to him right now, or I don't lead you to anybody." Gensou almost looked surprised at her determination, but it didn't last. He sighed narrowing his white eyes in what seemed to be frustration. He was so calm but Melek could tell that he was getting annoyed on the inside. That made Melek feel a little bit satisfied, after all the bastard deserved to feel annoyed.

Gensou shrugged his shoulders. "Your time." He whispered. He looked around for a moment as if he was trying to find someone. He sighed and he snapped his fingers at the cashier who had never left the front desk. "Hey! I need to borrow your soul pager!" He called to her. Quickly the cashier came over to the table that Gensou and Melek were sitting at.

The woman smiled and she was happy to serve Gensou and Melek. She pulled out her soul pager and she handed it to Gensou. Gensou turned it on and he waved the cashier away for a moment so that Melek and him could have their privacy. Melek took the soul pager from Gensou and she began to tap in her brother's soul pager number. When she was done she placed the phone to her ear and she listened and desperately awaited to hear his voice.

Melek closed her eyes tightly as the phone was still ringing and no one answered. She glared at Gensou for a moment and then she looked away from him when someone had finally answered the phone. It was her brother; Ichigo had answered the phone with a normal 'hello'. Melek couldn't help but feel a little bit relieved. "Ichigo!" She gasped his name just form pure shock and relief alone.

On the other end of the line Ichigo placed the phone to his ear. "Sunshine? Where are you?" He asked. He sounded confused and he also sounded a little bit worried as well, which Melek didn't blame him for. After all, it wasn't as if she told Ichigo that she would be going to the Soul Society. It wasn't as if she told him that there was a possibility that she would be held against her will against some psychopath.

"I'm uh…In the Soul Society, in the sweet shop…" Melek answered as she wiped away her tears that were in her eyes. She choked out a quiet sob and she cursed in her head, hoping that Ichigo didn't hear her.

"Sunshine…I know you don't like it when I worry about you too much…" Ichigo began and Melek frowned on her side of the phone and she furrowed her eyebrows while looking down. "But are you okay?"

"I'm-" Just as she was about to answer, Gensou quickly snatched the phone away from her and he hung up. Melek turned away from him and placed her hands over her mouth to keep herself from saying something she would most likely regret. She looked down and shook her head. She looked up and she glared at Gensou. The only good thing about that phone call was the fact that she could hear Ichigo's voice.

She was reassured enough with that. He sounded healthy and he didn't sound beat up or hurt at all. He only sounded concerned and Melek didn't blame him. Melek was beating herself up on the inside. She should have bottled up her emotions a little more, and tried to have made herself sound stronger so that Ichigo wouldn't worry. But her mind told her that she wasn't able to do that. Which she had to agree with her mind on that one.

She was psychologically tortured right now and she couldn't do anything about it. She was just glad that she got to hear her brother's voice. After all she wasn't sure if she would ever see or her him again. Thinking about that made her cringe in worry and fear. She should have just told him right away that she was being somewhat kidnapped by the psychopath sitting across from her. She didn't get the chance to even say anything about the problem. But then again, maybe it was for the better. She didn't want her brother killed.

Gensou looked at Melek. "I hope that was good enough, because that's the best I could do." His voice was monotone and he didn't really sound like he cared about how Melek was feeling towards the short time that she got to talk to her brother. "Now let's get this over with." He handed her the phone again and Melek stared at it in confusion. She glared at Gensou and she shrugged her shoulders, asking what he wanted. Gensou narrowed his pure white eyes, and then Melek realized what he wanted.

Melek scowled and she took the phone from him. She began to dial Riina's soul pager number but she was doing it slowly. She had to think of a way to avoid this. She had to try to think of something she could do. But as she was typing in her number the cashier came back and she tapped Melek's shoulder. Melek looked up at her with a confused look on her face.

"Excuse me; I need my soul pager for a second. We're having problems and I need to call the manager." She sounded sweet and kind just like before. Melek frowned and she looked at Gensou with a worried expression on her face. She didn't want him to hurt the woman or anything like that. Then Melek thought about something. "I could always come back for it later though…" She sounded nervous and quickly Melek shook her head.

She nodded but she continued to type in 'Riina's number. But in all actuality she had been typing up something else. "No! No! Hold on, I just am having trouble here…It won't take long this is must be a new model or something!" Melek said in a rushed voice as she moved her shaking thumbs as fast as she could against the keyboard. The woman laughed and nodded to that statement. Melek quickly handed her the phone and smiled. "Here you go!"

The woman took her phone and she began to walk to the back of the store. Gensou shot Melek a strict look and Melek looked at him frowning again. She looked as if she didn't know why Gensou was looking at her the way he was, but she knew that Gensou knew. The woman looked at her phone as she began to walk away and she looked confused at the message but she kept walking anyway. She figured that it was just a mistype or something.

Melek was watching as the woman was walking away and she began to desperately think to herself that she hoped that the woman was reading her message. She closed her eyes tightly and her heart began to beat faster and faster. She opened her eyes and looked back at Gensou who had been giving her a deadly look, and it made Melek's heart skip a beat.

Gensou shook his head. "I didn't want this to get complicated, Melek." The white haired man murmured in a deadly serious tone. Gensou watched as the woman continued walking away and he huffed. "I'm going to assume that she's going to read that."

Melek looked up at Gensou with her dark brown eyes. She had calmed down but only a little bit. Perhaps it was because of what she had typed in that phone for that woman to read. Or perhaps it was because she did get to hear her brother's voice. But nevertheless, she looked a bit calmer than before. She was still on edge and her mind was tearing her apart. The rain never did stop either. She looked at Gensou. "Read what?" She asked calmly.

At that instant Gensou slammed his forehead against Melek's causing her to grunt loudly in pain as she rendered unconscious from the heavy impact. Gensou reached over the table and he held Melek's shoulders a little bit, letting her lean back in the chair she was in. He let go of her shoulders and he placed his hand under her chin again and he lowered her head. Her expression was shadowed now, much like before from when the waiter came by the first time.

The only difference was that she was unconscious. Gensou looked around to see if anyone noticed this and thankfully no one did. He then sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He felt something warm begin to come from his forehead and he placed his hand up there. He looked at his hand and saw that there was some blood on it. Quickly, he grabbed a tissue and wiped off the rest of the blood to make sure no one got suspicious.

As he finished wiping away his blood the waitress from before came by and she placed a hand on Gensou's shoulder. She was smiling. "How's she doing?" She asked sweetly.

Gensou smiled as he looked at the unconscious Melek. "Oh, she's doing a lot better."

* * *

Gensou Shojou (c) DreamingEssence

Genkaku Shojou (c) DreamingEssence

Melek Kurosaki (c) StrawberrySoul

Riina Asuka (c) DreamingEssence


	3. The Sun Has to Attempt

_**White Eye**_

**Chapter 3: The Sun Has to Attempt**

Everything had been quiet for so long that it was hard to tell if everything that had happened was just a dream that she had. But then as she began to come to, more sounds were heard. More noises. More people. Melek moaned quietly as she slowly opened her dark brown eyes. Her vision was blurred momentarily as she looked around. She frowned as she still found herself in the sweet shop in the Soul Society. She was hoping it had all been a dream. She frowned deeper when she noticed that her kidnapper was still there too.

But what Melek felt the most was this incredible pounding in her head. She didn't remember what happened for a minute or two. Then as she placed her hand on her head while sitting up, she remembered that Gensou had given her a skull bashing head-butt. Melek winced at the thought as she remembered how painful it was. After all, it was painful enough to knock her unconscious. She began to feel pathetic because of that, and her emotions got jumbled up some more.

The only difference in the store was that there was more people than there was before, which Melek noticed right away. It was almost a good thing, but Melek couldn't help but still feel helpless in her situation. It wasn't as if any of the people understood what was happening to her. It wasn't as if they could tell that Gensou was torturing her. Melek began to hate the place she was in, and she began to hate the fact that more people were walking in the shop. It made her head pound harder from the background noises that she was hearing. It made her feel dizzy.

"I want you to get excited about your life. But you got to get real. I'm challenging you, starting now to stop dealing in opinions and assumptions, and to start dealing with facts." Melek glanced nervously at the white haired man that was sitting across from her. He had been quoting a psychologist that was in her own world. He glanced at Melek as he recited what he was saying, and he would look down at the soul pager that had the quote on it. Melek's eyes widened a little bit and she looked over her shoulder.

She looked around the store, trying to find the woman who the soul pager originally belonged to. She couldn't see her, and her reiatsu was weak from what Melek could feel. Melek exhaled quietly in disbelief and she looked back at Gensou. "In fact, fearing to act, failing to act is just plain dumb." Gensou recited and Melek began to feel sick as he continued on what he was saying.

Melek slumped in her chair a little bit and she rubbed her forehead. She felt sweat drip off of her chin and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She began to grow paler as she listened to what Gensou was reciting. He continued on recited and Melek shook her head at everything that he was saying. She wanted him to just stop. She wanted him to shut up and leave her alone. Melek looked around the store again and as she did, she saw the woman slowly walk out of the hallway.

Melek let out a sigh of relief when she saw her. She was glad to see that Gensou didn't kill her or something. If he only knocked her out than it wasn't all that bad. The woman didn't even to seem to notice that her soul pager was gone, or perhaps she did and simply didn't say anything about it. The woman did look a bit ill and dizzy. Whatever Gensou did, he did a pretty fair job of it. Melek huffed as she turned back around, Gensou continued.

"I'm not kidding, Melek. It's right here." The man dressed in black remarked as he glanced down at the soul pager again. His voice was almost mocking. But it was still as cold and cruel as Melek remembered it being. Just hearing his voice made Melek want to be knocked unconscious again. That way, she didn't have to hear him speak to her. "In fact, you've been out for half an hour, and you still haven't led me to Genkaku." The white haired man muttered coldly. Melek groaned quietly and she turned her head away from him, looking down.

Gensou reached into his black long sleeved jacket and as he pulled out an object, there was a small clattering sound. He had pulled out a small medicine bottle from his pocket. "So, I got you some aspirin." He explained while he leaned forward on the table. He held the bottle in front of Melek and he rattled it a little bit. It made Melek's head pound from hearing the pills clatter against the encasement they were in. Melek kept her head turned away from Gensou. Gensou narrowed his white intense eyes. "I need you coherent, Melek."

Melek just sat there for a moment silently. She looked disgusted at the thought of having to swallow pills. She hated pills. She hated all kinds of medicine, but pills were the worst. The pale brunette swallowed the lump in her throat and she glanced at Genous for a moment. Not a very long moment, but it was still too much. She hated the cold expression on his face. He looked so expectant as well, Melek hated it. She stared blankly at the bottle of aspirin that the white haired man was holding. Then she just took the bottle.

She opened it up and when she did it revealed that the bottle only had two red pills in them. Melek looked at Gensou and he just stared at her intensely like he always did. Melek emptied the bottle in the palm of her hand, and then she threw the pills in her mouth. Gensou handed her the bottle of water that the waitress handed them earlier. Melek took it and undid the cap and then she swallowed the water along with her pills. After she finished swallowing, Melek shuddered and her body became cold. She hated the taste of aspirin.

After that simple act was done, Gensou exited out the app he was in on the soul pager and then he handed the phone to Melek. "Well, let's do this." The older man instructed. Melek waited a moment before she took the phone from Gensou's hand and she stared at it blankly. She still felt tired from all the tears she shed half an hour ago, and she felt exhausted. She didn't really want to call anybody, even if it was for help.

However, Melek hadn't typed anything in on the phone yet. She swallowed another lump that got caught up in her throat, and she took a sharp exhale. She turned and looked up at Gensou, her dark brown eyes staring back at his snow white intense eyes. "If I do this, if I lead you to him, do you promise to not kill my brother?" The brunette sounded insecure about the situation that she was in.

In a way, she had to choose between two of her family members. Not only that; no, they were more than family members. They were close brothers of hers. Melek loved her brothers. She may not have been blood related to Genkaku, but she still loved him all the same. The pale girl couldn't stand the fact that she had to choose between them. She couldn't think of a way out and thinking about it made her frown. She wouldn't think about it though, as choosing between the two, but rather having no choice in the matter.

Gensou sighed quietly. "You lead me to Genkaku; I won't kill your brother." The man repeated himself and Melek eyed him in uncertainty. She couldn't bring herself to believe anything that he had said. Sure, he hadn't hurt her brother yet, but she felt like even if she led Gensou to Genkaku, he would still hurt her brother. Melek closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. "Ichigo wakes up, puts on some coffee, and never suspects at thing. You go back to being a human, life goes on." The white haired man added with a cruel and cold smile on his face.

Melek exhaled and she looked around the shop again. She was hoping that someone would notice her distress and her fear. She was hoping that someone would realize that Gensou isn't her friend, but her enemy. The only person who had noticed how upset Melek was was that waitress who gave her the tissues and water. She was the only one out of everybody who noticed she was upset, and that was only because Melek had called her over.

Heck, even the woman who the soul pager belonged to didn't notice Melek's distress when she walked over and gave her the phone. Melek shook her head. She couldn't understand how people were so ignorant to someone who was clearly in need of help. But she was snapped out of her thoughts when Gensou began to tap in Riina's soul pager number for Melek.

"Now calling, Riina." The white haired man chimed with a cruel and plain off the bat cold voice. It began to ring and he handed the phone to Melek. "I don't need to tell you to sound convincing." Melek glared at Gensou and she took the phone from him, she exhaled and shook her head.

"You said enough." She muttered as she put the phone to her ear. Though as she did she felt tears form in her eyes again. There really was nothing she could do. Melek honestly could not think of a way to get out of her situation. She was going to turn her back on her family and she couldn't even control it. Melek closed her eyes tightly at the thought, and when she did, one tear slivered down her pale cheek.

"Good." Gensou smiled cruelly and Melek turned her head again from him, waiting for Riina to hurry up and answer her soul pager. Gensou leaned back in his chair and he rested his arms on the arms of the chair. He looked sort of laid back, but at the same time, he still looked cruel, cold, and all of the things that Melek despised about him. Especially his eyes. His snow white eyes were still intense as they stared and watched Melek.

Melek began to lose hope as no one was answering her on the other end. The brunette's dark brown eyes shot up when she heard something. "Hello this is Riina-" Melek gasped quietly and she almost sounded relieved. Maybe she could do something. Maybe she could somehow warn her redheaded friend about what was happening.

"Riina!" Melek exclaimed quietly and Gensou shot Melek a cold intense look. Melek swallowed the lump in her throat. But then her dark brown eyes widened in distress as she heard the rest of what 'Riina' was saying. It was her voice alright, but it wasn't what Melek wanted to hear. When she heard it, her heart began to sink lower and lower inside of her chest.

"Yo! Can't make it to the phone right now! I'm probably off kicking a Hollow's ass or something. Leave a message after the beep. See ya!"

Melek shook her head as there was a long beeping noise that was heard. She couldn't believe it. She could not believe it. She thought for one moment that there was a little bit of hope. A little bit of faith for her. She thought that for one moment, she could do something to save her family and herself. She couldn't believe her ears. She took a glance at Gensou, but he was looking away from her; he had been staring at the ceiling, waiting for Melek to finish her call.

The brunette thought about something though. She swallowed the lump in her throat and she exhaled quietly. She moved her thumb up the keypad of the soul pager and she pressed the off button. She then cleared her throat as Gensou stared at her intensely, waiting for her to say something else. Melek looked away from him. It was worth a shot. It was the only thing that Melek could do. The only thing she could think of that may work.

"Riina? This is Melek…" The brunette began and that little bit of hope began to rise in her heart again. It was a small hope, so she wouldn't be too crushed if it didn't work. She just had to make it sound believable. "I need you to do me a favour…Yeah…" Melek's heart was racing and beating so hard in her chest she was surprised that it didn't jump out.

But just as she thought it was about to work, the woman who owned the soul pager walked up to her table. She smiled down at Melek and patted her shoulder gently. Melek had somewhat wide eyes as she looked up at her nervously. "You have to turn the phone on to call someone." The woman was still as sweet and gentle as before, and she obviously didn't care about how distressed Melek was feeling.

Gensou immediately shot Melek an icy cold look and Melek quickly handed the woman her soul pager and shoed her away. The woman gladly took her phone back and she walked away from the two sitting at the table. She moved her way past people and then she was out of earshot. Melek kept her eyes away from Gensou as she began to exhale repeatedly. She swallowed and she regrettably looked over at the white haired man, sitting across from her. Melek quickly looked away from Gensou and she shook her head.

The white haired man gave a dry laugh and he had an amused smile on his face. It wasn't a good kind of amused either. He shook his head and then he turned back towards Melek. "Heh, pretty clever thinking. Let me guess, it was just your instinct to try to pull something like that off? A Kurosaki trait?" Gensou remarked and Melek closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead in distress. Gensou was so cold towards her it was unbelievable. "If we get out of this, I may have to steal you." His voice sounded sickly amused.

Melek widened her dark brown eyes at that last thing that Gensou said and she quickly turned her head towards him, while exhaling shakily. She couldn't believe that he really had just said that. Then again, she found it hard to believe her entire situation. Everything that was going on made Melek want to wish she was sleeping. But it was all too real. She knew that it was too real, and even if she didn't go to the Soul Society, Gensou still would have found her.

But the way Gensou was speaking it made Melek a little bit nervous. "So what? You don't have a backup plan?" The pale girl asked sharply as she lowered her eyes a little bit. She sat in her seat on edge and Gensou glanced at her, his snow white eyes never losing their tension. Gensou rubbed his forehead and he simply ignored Melek's question. Melek sighed and turned to him. "Why are you doing this here?"

Gensou furrowed his snowy eyebrows and he turned towards Melek with a cruel look in his eyes. The sick amusement was gone away from his face, and he just looked cold and agitated. He was actually showing his agitation and Melek frowned at that. She must have really made him angry. "Blame Genkaku. Or better yet, blame your friend. She wanted you to go buy her some sweets, and you agreed, and here we are." The white haired man huffed with annoyance actually seeping into his tone.

Just as he finished saying his sentence a waitress walked by offering them some peanuts and other things. Gensou just took a bag and then he shooed the waitress away. He really was not in the mood to deal with some girl's peppy little attitude. After he took a random bag, the waitress went away quickly and went to the next table. Gensou placed the peanuts on the table and he rested his arm on the round wooden table as well. He didn't look back at Melek for once, but it didn't put her mind at ease.

"So what happens if I can't lead you to Genkaku?" Melek asked with a nervous tone in her voice. She could have said 'won't', but that wasn't the right word. No, she was being forced to pretty much do anything the man wanted or else her brother would die. However, she couldn't lead the man to Genkaku if she had no damned clue as to where he was. She had to know what he was going to do if she couldn't do the job.

Gensou looked back at her. His cold face was as serious as ever and his white eyes were narrowed. "You burry your brother in a closed casket." The white haired man responded with his voice calm and monotone as he spoke to the much younger female sitting across from him.

Melek's eyes widened at that and like before, her eyes began to water. The brunette shook her head and she turned away from Gensou. Her heart began to slow down considerably and her reiatsu dropped. Was Gensou serious? If she couldn't do what he wanted, Gensou would still kill her brother? Melek frowned deeply. He seemed like just the man who would do that. Everything he had been saying was truthful thus far, as much as Melek hated to admit it. Melek began to feel despair wash into her soul.

* * *

At the Kurosaki house, Ichigo huffed as he walked into the living room. It was his day off and all but he was a little bit worried about something. Ever since Melek had called him a while ago he worried about her. He didn't know why she was in the Soul Society, but when she spoke she sounded very upset. Ichigo knew Melek well enough to know whether or not she was okay. He just wished that he knew what the problem was.

He couldn't call her back either because she had left her soul pager at home. So it had been clear to Ichigo that Melek was using someone else's. Perhaps she had been using Rukia's or Renji's. Or maybe she was using someone else's. Ichigo didn't know but he couldn't stop himself from worrying. One side of him told him to go to the Soul Society and see, but the other side told him that Melek was fine. Perhaps she was just having a bad day.

Still, Ichigo felt on edge and he couldn't get his mind off of his sister. It was killing him that he didn't know why she sounded as upset as she did.

* * *

The store had grown quite quiet since the last call that Melek tried to make. It was around one or two o' clock in the afternoon. Some of the people in the store had been waiting so long that they decided to take naps at their tables. Other people grew impatient and left. Other people were still there though. They had just grown very quiet.

As for Melek and Gensou, well they were still sitting at their table. They had said nothing to each other and they hadn't looked at each other either. Melek didn't know why Gensou didn't just leave and go do something else. She wondered why the two of them had to stay in the sweet shop. She was confused on the whole situation and she couldn't stand but want to know why they were still there. Perhaps it was because Gensou wanted Melek to try to call Riina again. Melek didn't know. She just wanted to get out.

But then Melek sighed quietly. Her eyes were shining with tears, but none of them had spilled form her eyes. Not one tear. She tried to keep herself from shedding them again, for the sake of her sanity. Her body had stopped shaking and her heart was beating at its normal pace. She didn't look at Gensou. "You're right…I know him." The pale brunette began.

Gensou looked at Melek. "I know you do." The white haired man answered simply. He didn't know why she was bringing it up and he didn't sound very interested either. He couldn't care less about why she was bringing it up. He just wanted to get to Genkaku and his patience was drying. If things kept going at a slow pace he would have to resort to other measures.

Melek frowned as she turned her head towards Gensou. She stared into his white eyes. "Genkaku…He is a really sweet and decent man." The brunette continued.

"Well sometimes bad things happen to good people." He mumbled quietly as he looked away from Melek. Then he smiled cruelly and he turned his head back towards Melek. The look in his eyes was taunting and intense. Cruel and cold. Just like it always was. "Like you." Melek frowned deeper and she turned her head away from him in disbelief. "You know, I've known you for a while now, Melek. Before today I mean." His voice was oddly soft but at the same time it was still cruel and cold as ice.

Melek slowly turned her head back towards him. She looked confused but distressed as well. "And as far as I can tell, your life revolves around your brother and your family, the occasional outing with your friends, Shinigami duties with Rukia Kuchiki. Oh and you barely eat breakfast for whatever reason, no matter how much your brother insists. What turned you into such a loner?" The white haired man's facts were all true and Melek turned her head away as he was saying them.

"Was it the death of your mother?" Melek's eyes widened at that and she looked down and she stared at the ground, her eyes still tearing up from that. Then Gensou smiled. "Did someone break your heart?" He asked with a sick amusement. He knew that Melek only loved one man, but perhaps that one man did something to her.

Melek looked down and she simply decided not to respond to what Gensou was saying. If it was one thing she had been feeling at that very moment. It was nothing but absolute, utter, undeniable, inevitable, inescapable, pure sorrow. It had been a long time since she had only felt one emotion and one emotion alone. She had felt multiple emotions at once, multiple pains and agonies. But it had been years since she has felt one emotion alone. Sorrow drove into her soul like a drill drilling into the ground. It began to tear apart her soul, and her whole body began to feel numb. This sorrow was so heavy it made her reiatsu lower to the point where it was hard to feel it.

Melek turned towards Gensou. "I'll take you to squad six."

* * *

Gensou Shojou (c) DreamingEssence

Genkaku Shojou (c) DreamingEssence

Riina Asuka (c) DreamingEssence

Melek Kurosaki (c) StrawberrySoul


	4. Black Message

___**White Eye**_

__**Chapter 4: Black Message **

At first, Gensou was a little bit surprised to hear those words come out of Melek's mouth. He figured that she would remain stubborn and simply not help him, and because of that he would have to go down to the Human World and kill her brother. Either way, Gensou was a little bit satisfied to hear that Melek was willing to take him to squad six. It would make the search for Genkaku much easier, which is exactly what Gensou wanted. The faster he found Genkaku, the better. The faster he could get the job done, the better.

So moments after Melek said she would take Gensou to squad six they up and left the sweet shop they were in. At that moment, Melek wasn't even worried about getting her friend sweets or anything of the sort. She just wanted more time. She needed more time to think of a plan. To find a way to get out of what was happening. She would somehow find a way to either change Gensou's mind, or lead him in the wrong direction. She was afraid though. Her brother would be killed if she led him in the wrong direction. Or if she didn't find Genkaku at all, then he would kill her brother anyway. Melek cringed at the thought.

It had only taken them a little while to enter the squad six barracks. After all they were in the Rukon District before, and the squad six barracks were a little bit far away. Not only that but they had to be sure that they didn't run into any of Melek's friends. If anyone saw Melek in the Soul Society with Gensou it wouldn't be good for anyone. Both Gensou and Melek knew that. So they sort of had to sneak through in the shadows and alley ways to make sure that no one spotted them. It would be especially bad if a captain or vice-captain were to see them.

When they arrived at squad six though, it wasn't too quiet, but it wasn't too loud either. There was the occasional Shinigami walking by, but Renji and Byakuya weren't in sight. Actually, Byakuya's reiatsu wasn't even in the barracks, so in a way that was a good thing. After all, Melek didn't want to speak to Byakuya. She was having a bad enough day as it was. And that day was only getting longer as well. To speak to Byakuya would be another annoyance that Melek really did not want to deal with. However, Melek wouldn't have minded chatting with Renji. Maybe try to warn him somehow.

While they were walking down the hall, Melek began to pray in her head that Riina wouldn't be in squad six. The only reason Melek decided to take Gensou to squad six was to try to talk with Renji. Melek didn't want to betray Riina or Genkaku, so if she could talk to Renji then maybe he could help. It was a risky thing to try, considering that Riina could be in the squad barracks. If Gensou found her then…Melek shuddered at the thought. She couldn't think about it. She didn't want to think about what Gensou would do.

Melek began to concentrate though on tracking reiatsu. It felt as if Renji was in the barracks, which was what Melek was hoping for, but there were so many other reiatsu's that it was hard to pick out a certain person. Melek had always failed at tracking reiatsu as well, and she couldn't sense Riina's at the moment. So she hoped that it was true and that Riina was out of the barracks. Hopefully she was just on a mission or something. Hopefully she was killing Hollows with Genkaku. Anything but being in the squad six barracks.

As they were nearing Renji's office, Melek was suddenly pulled aside by Gensou. Melek frowned as she was backed up against a wall that had a window on it. She huffed and narrowed her eyes. "What?" She asked with a cold tone in her voice. If now was the time to act strong it was now. After all, they were in barracks where people at least recognized Melek, if someone saw her in distress it wouldn't be good for her; so Melek figured anyhow.

Gensou narrowed his snow white intense eyes as well. "Don't get cute. The whole reason we're here is for Genkaku Shojou, remember? So don't try anything." The white haired man responded with his cold tone never changing. The icy look in his eyes gave Melek the chills, considering that the older man was so close to her. Melek frowned and she looked away from Gensou. She didn't like looking in that man's eyes.

"I need to go in there alone." Melek tried to reason with Gensou, and she looked back at him as much as she didn't want to. Her eyes looked serious and her tone was firm. It wasn't shaking too bad and she seemed serious.

"Not that much." The man dressed in black answered coldly. He wasn't buying anything that Melek had been saying. After all, there were multiple times where she tried to fool him. Of course they never worked because Gensou was too smart for such subtle tricks. But nevertheless, there were more people around. More people that weren't as useless as though Rukongai members.

Melek huffed and she looked down. "Alright. Okay. You got me. I will take you to Genkaku when I can take you to Genkaku. But right now you have to let me go." The brunette looked up again and she narrowed her dark brown eyes as she stared at the white intense eyes that never left her. She swore that every time she had no choice but to look at Gensou's eyes, her soul had begun to melt. However, the white haired man didn't look convinced. Melek frowned deeper. "I have to go. Renji will be too suspicious if you're with me."

Gensou thought about that for a moment. That much seemed true and logical on Melek's behalf. It would be a little bit suspicious for him to be around Melek. After all, it wasn't as if anyone knew him in the Soul Society. He nodded. "Alright. I trust you." He still didn't sound convinced but Melek didn't care. Melek looked at Gensou expectantly, and the man sighed coldly as he moved away from her.

He leaned against the wall and watched as Melek left to go into Renji's office. However, when Melek arrived at the door and tried to open it, it didn't work. Melek frowned and she slammed her fist against the door in frustration. She leaned against the door and frowned. Why was the door locked? Or perhaps it wasn't perhaps someone was just rearranging the office and there was furniture in the way. Melek didn't know but she began to get nervous. Her plan was so close to working. She turned her head a little bit over her shoulder to see Gensou standing where he was before. He had his hands in his pockets and he gave her a warning look.

Melek swallowed the lump in her throat and she turned back around and stared at the door. She tried to open it but it never did work. When Melek was trying to pry the door open quietly she heard footsteps nearing her. Instinctively she turned around and noticed that it was just a random Shinigami. It looked like a low ranking Shinigami. No one worth Melek's time. But she looked so sweet and innocent. Melek looked confused as to why she was there.

The little Shinigami smiled. "Excuse me? Are you in line for a meeting with Renji Abarai?" The little girl asked with a sweet tone in her voice. The little girl's face looked so determined for some reason and it made Melek confused. But what Melek was most worried about was Gensou.

Melek swallowed again. "Yeah…Do you want to?..." Her voice was shaking again, but only a little bit. Not as bad as before. She gestured the little girl towards the door, wanting to know if she needed to go talk to Renji first. The girl shook her head though and smiled. She said that she could wait and Melek nodded. She turned back towards the door and when she did it finally opened. Melek sighed with relief but frowned when it was only Zabimaru.

Zabimaru looked down at Melek with a smile on her face, while the other half of her, the snake half, was sitting up on his tail. "Oh, hey Melek. Sorry that the door was closed, we were…Having issues." The taller woman remarked with an odd tone in her voice. Melek looked over her shoulder only to see that Gensou was shooting her another warning glance. Melek frowned and she looked up at the Zanpakuto.

"Is…" She trailed off. Melek didn't know what to ask. She could have asked if Renji was in there or if Genkaku was in there or if Riina was. Melek bit her bottom lip and she looked down. She closed her eyes tightly and she forced herself to look up at Zabimaru. "Is Genkaku in there?" She asked with her voice hoarse. It sounded like she was sick. It was probably from all of the tear shedding that she had been doing. Something she wasn't exactly proud of, but couldn't help in the long run.

The other woman shook her head. "No, he's not. I'm not sure where he is, but Renji might know." Zabimaru answered and then she noticed how upset Melek was. "Are you okay? You look a little…Stressed." The woman asked with a curious tone in her voice.

Melek shook her head. "Please don't ask me if I'm okay…" Melek pleaded with a sore tone. Zabimaru looked at her skeptically but she shrugged it off. Melek pointed to the door. "Can I go in?" She asked and Zabimaru laughed.

"Of course. We have some errands to do, but we'll be back." With that she began to walk away. She didn't even notice Gensou as she walked past him. Perhaps it was because she was too distracted with whatever it was she was going to do. Melek didn't know. She just hoped that Zabimaru wouldn't get hurt from Gensou. After all, Gensou was definitely the kind of guy to hurt someone if they got in the way.

Nevertheless Melek quickly walked into the office and she slid the door shut behind her. She leaned against the door and she looked around the office. Renji wasn't there, which was almost a good thing, but at the same time it was most definitely a bad thing. Inside of the room was the usual office stuff. There was a large bookshelf at the back wall with multiple books on them. There was a desk with papers and pencils and other such things. Then there were two windows. Melek frowned. Now that she was away from Gensou, she let her emotions slip.

Melek dropped to her knees and she sobbed quietly as she hit the ground with a thud. She felt so useless and pathetic. She felt so desperate, and helpless that she just didn't know what to do. There were so many emotions going on inside of her that she couldn't handle it. She had to choke out a sob or two before she exploded with emotions. She couldn't bring herself to just sob in front of Gensou or anyone else, so now that she was alone it made it easier for her. She just had to let out some sort of yell or scream or something, but the only thing she managed to do was let out a quiet sob or two.

Her head was pounding as well and it made her feel sick and dizzy. She just wanted to pass out and make the pain go away. Tears strolled down her pale face again and she huffed. She held her forehead and she looked down at the ground. She urged herself to get up. She told herself that she had to get up and that if she didn't Genkaku and her brother would be killed. Melek used the wall for support, but nevertheless she managed to stand up. Her whole body was shaking though, and it made her feel numb.

Melek walked over to the desk and she tried to see if Renji left a note saying where he went. But there was nothing. There was nothing but unsigned papers, blank sheets of papers, an inking pen, a cup of empty coffee, and then there was a little bowl that had ink in it. Melek's eyes widened a little bit and she exhaled. She thought of something that may just work. Melek tipped her two fingers inside of the black ink and she went to the wall that was behind Renji's desk. It wasn't a big room so it wasn't a far walk. With that Melek began to write something on the wall.

After a minute or two Melek had finished what she was writing on the wall. It looked pretty good to her. She huffed and she looked at her wet black fingers. She walked over to the desk and she just grabbed a blank sheet of paper and she used that to dry her hands. It didn't work very well, but it got some of the ink off. She just hoped that Gensou wouldn't notice when she went back outside and met up with him. Then Melek scowled. What would she say to him? She shook her head. She would think of something. Melek walked over towards the door and before she opened it she sighed. She was really going back out there.

She opened the door and when she did she gasped in shock and her dark brown eyes widened. It was Gensou. He was standing right there at the door. Melek's eyes widened as she looked over at her message and then back at Gensou. "I was wondering when-" He stopped when he looked over Melek's shoulder. Written on the wall was 'Someone is going to kill Genkaku', written in black ink.

Before Melek could make any moves, in which she desperately was about to do, Gensou clamped his hand over her mouth and he quickly slid the door shut behind him. After that he slammed Melek up against the wall, and he kept his other hand on her shoulder so that she couldn't make many movements. The only thing Melek could really do is let out muffled cries as she tried to push against Gensou. But it didn't work, he didn't let her go. "Don't fight me." His voice was low and cruel when he spoke, and his breath felt like ice against Melek's face.

On the outside of the office the little girl began to hear something. It sounded like the male who had cut in front of her was talking. So she leaned her ear against the door to try to listen. But as she did another Shinigami walked up behind her. "Hey there little one." When that was said, everything that was going on inside of the office was quiet now. "You shouldn't be here, get to work." The person was an older woman and she began to lead the little girl away.

The little girl pouted. "There was a man in there…" She whispered as she looked up at her superior. The superior laughed at the little girl's words and she looked down at the much shorter female that was walking beside her.

"It is the lieutenant's office." She remarked as she shook her head in amusement.

The little girl frowned and shook her head. "It wasn't the lieutenant." She gave a nod of her head and the other woman stopped and paid closer attention. "And there was a girl in there too…" The little girl sounded concerned. She may not have known what was happening, but that man who went in there seemed pretty cold and mean. She didn't like the feeling she was getting.

The other woman bit her lip and her eyebrows rose. "Oh…One of _those_ meetings." She shook her head in disgust. She looked down at her companion. "Just go to work, it'll be okay." She reassured. The little girl didn't look convinced but she walked away anyway. The woman stayed behind and shook her head. She figured that when the little girl said that there was a girl and a man in there, she immediately thought that they were having a make-out session.

Back inside the office Melek managed to push Gensou off of her but the older man was faster than her, and he slammed her up against the other wall before she could reach the door, and Melek loud out a grunt of pain as Gensou held her neck and jawline tightly. He hadn't been choking her, but it was enough to render Melek unmovable. His face was close to hers as well and Melek felt uncomfortable. Melek grunted. "Please don't kill my brother!" She yelled with her voice shaking a little bit.

Gensou shook his head as his pure white eyebrows furrowed. "Be lucky I didn't kill them both yet!" He snapped with his tone cold and icy as before. The only difference was that he sounded way more menacing then he had before. He actually sounded ready to beat the hell out of Melek and anyone else who dared enter his path. Melek grunted as she tried to turn her head away, but she couldn't. Gensou's grip was too tight. "Do your brother a favour and stop gambling with his life!" He was so harsh and cold when he spoke and Melek felt herself shudder and shake.

After that there was a moment of silence between them. Gensou's grip had loosened but only a little bit. Melek still felt very uncomfortable in the position she was in though. She was so helpless it was unbelievable. Melek shook her head a little bit as she looked into Gensou's white eyes. "You don't have to do this…Any of this…" She whispered with her body shaking. She felt like she would burst out with a million different emotions at once if he didn't let her go.

Gensou gave a cruel yet frustrated smile. He looked down a little bit and he noticed something near Melek's collarbone. He used his free hand to pull her shihakusho away from it a little bit, but there were bandages in the way. He moved them aside too, and near Melek's collarbone was a thin middle finger long scar. Gensou looked up at Melek after he found the scar. "Someone do that to you?" His voice was almost soft, but Melek knew that he didn't really care.

Melek frowned and shook her head. "No…" She said barely above a whisper. It brought bad memories back to her when she thought about it. She didn't figure that she had to answer any more of Gensou's questions. She didn't want to. Especially about that scar, he didn't need to know how she got it. She didn't want him to know.

"Is that what it is?" His cruel and frustrated smile dropped. He just had that too cold to be true expression on his face again as he spoke. He looked almost angry and his white intense eyes never left Melek's dark brown ones. Melek muttered another no and she shook her head again. "You know what I think?" He sounded very frustrated and he turned around and slammed Melek up against the opposite wall. This time he his hand on her neck and he had actually been choking her. "You know what I think? I think you're not such an honest person."

Melek grunted and she pressed her hands against the wall. She tried to choke out some air but it was hard on her. Gensou had such a tight hold on her neck that she was lucky she was still conscious. Heck, when he slammed her up against the wall the second time, she was surprised she had remained conscious. After all her head had hit the wall pretty damn hard when he slammed her up against it. Gensou continued on. "Because I've followed you for eight weeks now, and never once had you ever ordered anything other than a freaking Coke." His voice was lowered to a cruel and harsh tone as he brought his face close to Melek's.

"I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" Melek's voice was quiet but she managed to choke that out. Her pale hands gravitated to Gensou's hand that was on her neck and she tried to pull him away but she had failed effectively. She looked down and her vision began to blur as she tried to choke out air. Gensou just stared at her cruelly for a moment and then he finally let her go and backed up from her a little bit. Melek huffed and she almost dropped to her knees when he let her go. She used the wall for support and she began to breathe slowly.

Gensou walked over to the desk and he pulled open the drawers. He found some random thick bandages and he walked over to the wall that had the message written on it. He began to wipe it away. "I've never lied to you, Melek. You know why? Because it doesn't serve me." The white haired man coldly said as he wiped away at the black ink. It may have made the wall messier but the message began to get unreadable. "We're both professional, we have the wills and the means to follow through. And when we don't our people aren't happy, and when they aren't happy, we suffer and our lives turn into crap."

He walked back over to her and he placed his hand under her chin and he forced her to look at him. "And that's not going to happen." His tone of voice never changed. It was so cruel and icy that it was hard to believe that anyone could say such things. It was hard that anyone could be so cold and cruel towards the innocent. Sure, stranger things have happened, but Melek hadn't seen something like this before. "Is it?" He asked and Melek shook her head as her brown eyes looked down.

"No…" She whispered when she had finally caught her breath. She was still panting quietly under her breath. She couldn't really catch her bearings properly. The one thing she wanted the most right now was for Gensou to stop touching her. But it didn't seem like that was going to happen any time soon. Melek looked back at him and she frowned at his pure white eyes.

"Good. Because I'm going to tell you that your friend knows where Genkaku is so you can take me to him. Are you sure we have a deal this time?" His voice was quiet but Melek heard him clear as day, as much as she wished that she didn't.

When Melek didn't answer him Gensou got his face closer to Melek's so that she had no choice but to look at him. Melek was fairly quiet now. She had stopped panting and her heart rate had gone back to its normal beat. She frowned and she sighed. "Yes…" She whispered and Gensou finally let go of her chin. She felt so tired. She wanted to sleep and go home. She wanted to be comfortable and relaxed. She didn't want to be in the Soul Society anymore.

Gensou smiled. "Good." His voice was soft again and it almost sounded sympathetic, but Melek couldn't be fooled by a soft tone. She didn't want to. No matter how convincing it may have sounded. Gensou fixed his jacket and he patted Melek's cheek gently. "Thanks for the quickie." He said as he opened the office door and walked out. Melek frowned and she rubbed her eyes before she walked out of the office when the white haired man. When she was out, Gensou closed the door.

"Excuse me!" A woman's voice called and Gensou turned around and looked at the woman. He hadn't seen her before but her voice sounded familiar. It must have been the woman who had taken that little girl away while Gensou was taking care of Melek. "This isn't a motel." She sounded disgusted at what she thought Gensou and Melek had been doing.

Gensou shrugged his shoulders and smiled cruelly. "Sure." With that he turned around and he began to walk after Melek.


	5. Connecting Binds

_**White Eye**_

**Chapter 5: Connecting Binds **

As Gensou and Melek were taking their oddly slow walk down the squad six hallway many Shinigami were eyeing them and looking at them oddly. Some of them took nervous glances while others were giving them a weird and almost cold look. Gensou didn't seem to mind them and he simply ignored them. He would have much preferred however, if they stopped staring because he really didn't want any attention drawn towards him and Melek. Melek was more nervous about all the looks. She had been to squad six many times and she knew some of the people in that squad, so she didn't want them to think she and Gensou had done inappropriate things while they were in Renji's office.

Gensou took Melek and pulled her off to the side, around the corner that was at the end of the hall. There was a bench there and he sat Melek down before taking a seat beside her. Melek was confused and she was going to ask him what the hell he was doing. They were supposed to go find Renji weren't they? So that Gensou could be led to Genkaku right? Well, why was Melek pulled to the side and set down? Melek shook her head and she kept her dark brown eyes away from Gensou's pure snow white eyes.

"Pull yourself together, Melek. We seemed to have caught a lot of attention." The white haired man made it sound more like an order rather than trying to be polite. Melek kept her head turned from him and she shook her head a little bit. "Now, once they've made their rounds, we'll go find your friend so you can lead me to Genkaku." His voice was quiet but cold and cruel as he spoke. So that was what he was doing. He wanted to wait for the attention to die down first.

Melek supposed that it made sense. After all she didn't want much attention on herself either. She was still trying to think of ways that she could help Genkaku as well, but whatever she thought of it was just too impossible. There was no actual way that she could help them. No actual way that she could think of, anyhow. She closed her eyes and she rubbed her forehead, exhaling with her voice quavering a little bit. She couldn't stand what Gensou was going to do to Genkaku.

After Gensou had said that there was this little message heard over what seemed to be a GPA system or something, or perhaps someone had simply let out a Hell Butterfly in the squad six barracks. Nevertheless, it was some sort of random message that the Captain was back in the office. Then there was something else that was said but the message had been static and hard to hear. But as Melek heard the Hell Butterfly a new idea popped into her head. She could find a Hell Butterfly and use that to warn everyone! Melek turned her head towards Gensou, but turned away when he stared back at her with snow white eyes.

Then again, perhaps that plan wouldn't work. Melek let out an exhale again and she closed her eyes tightly. How was she supposed to get away from Gensou if he always had his eyes on her? It seemed impossible. Not only that but he seemed very experience in combat and such things. She he could probably just use flash step to catch up to Melek right away and he could easily fight her if he needed to. After all, Melek was weaponless. She was completely and utterly helpless and there was nothing that she could do.

Melek stared at her open pale palm and she half-lidded her eyes. She was afraid to raise her reiatsu because she didn't want any of her friends to get into danger from coming to see the probably. It was a way she could signal them though of the danger. But it wasn't a very good plan and it was pretty useless. She frowned and she placed her hand down on her lap and she began to think of more logical ways for her to escape.

* * *

In the Human World it was the same time as it was in the Soul Society, about 2:30 in the afternoon or sometime. However the young individual didn't really care nor did he really pay attention to the time. Hell, he had all the time in the world to do whatever he wanted to do. So he did it. Actually he was on a date with his girlfriend. The two of them had been taking a walk through the Karakura Town's Town Square. It was a nice little walk and the pesky humans were fairly easy to ignore. They had begun to leave the area though and they began to head back to the Kurosaki house, or at least in that direction, but they were taking their time doing so.

However, Genkaku began to get this weird feeling in his stomach. He didn't know what it was but it felt like something was going on. Perhaps he was just tired. After all, he didn't have a nap at all in that day. Not once, and it was surprising. Genkaku loved his naps after all. They were something that put his mind at ease and kept him relaxed. Then again, he was relaxed most of the time. Relaxed and laid back. But there was something different in the air this time. He stopped in his tracks and he placed his hands in his pockets.

Jitsugetsu, his partner in crime, or in another term, girlfriend, turned to him. "What's the matter?" She asked in monotone. She may have sounded monotone, but the look in her eyes were soft and actually a bit caring. Ever since she met Genkaku, she grew to show her emotions a little bit more, even if it wasn't really that big of a change.

Genkaku was snapped out of his thoughts and he looked down at Jitsugetsu. "Oh, uh nothing." He answered as he shrugged his shoulders. Jitsugetsu looked skeptical and she gave Genkaku a little bit more of a colder look. "I'm just feeling a little weird-" Before he continued Jitsugetsu cut him off.

"Want me to leave?" She asked raising her eyebrow curiously. She didn't mind. After all if Genkaku had begun to get sick or something she didn't want to hold him back from going home and getting rest that he would need.

Genkaku thought about it for a minute. That feeling in his stomach gave him bad vibes and he didn't want Jitsugetsu to get involved with it. He nodded his head. "Sure, I think I just need to go take a nap or something." The ebony haired man answered as he shrugged his shoulders again.

Jitsugetsu nodded her head and she actually leaned up and kissed his forehead before she waved goodbye and began to head to her house. Well, the Kurosaki house, which was pretty much her own house. Genkaku smiled a little bit as he watched her leave, and then he looked over his shoulder and turned around. He decided he would go take his nap in the forest. He did love nature after all.

* * *

After the Shinigami made their rounds, Gensou stood up, taking Melek with him, and with that he began to walk down a different hallway that was in the squad six barracks. Melek unfortunately followed behind him closely, having no choice in the matter. She was almost like a dog on a leash being led by its master. The thought of that made her sick and she swallowed the lump in her throat. However, Gensou seemed to actually know where he was going as if he knew where Renji was. But then, Melek was surprised when she saw that it was Zabimaru rather than Renji who was heading down the hall.

Melek looked confused. She thought that Zabimaru didn't know where Genkaku was. Melek looked up at Gensou and regretted it immediately. He looked down at her with a cold and icy warning look. But he gestured his hand towards the Zanpakuto heading in their direction. Melek looked away from him and she bit her bottom lip. Maybe Zabimaru did know, Melek wasn't sure though. She just thought of this as another cruel joke. Nevertheless, Melek walked up to Zabimaru and made sure that she didn't go any farther.

The little snake was sitting up on his tale again and he greeted Melek with the wave of his hand. Melek nodded her head and she looked up at the other one. Melek was silent for a minute or two. She couldn't bring herself to say anything. It was like her vocals weren't there. Like they were nonexistent. She looked kind of dazed as well, as if she were in deep thought. Then she muttered a quiet greeting and before she could say anything Zabimaru had cut her off.

"So I'm guessing that you still need to find Genkaku." Zabimaru spoke as she placed her hands on her green hips.

Melek looked down and it took her a minute or two before she looked up again. "Yeah…" She whispered quietly and she bit her bottom lip again, swallowing another lump that had been stuck in her throat. She couldn't believe all the people she had been getting involved in her situation. First there were the waitresses at the sweet shop. Then there was Zabimaru the first time she went to Renji's office, then there was that little Shinigami girl, and then there was that older Shinigami girl. And now she was getting Zabimaru involved again. Melek felt as low as dirt.

Zabimaru laughed, her voice was a little bit hoarse. As if she had been running around doing more than one thing for God knows how long. Melek didn't know what she did and in all honesty she didn't really care. She just wanted to know where the man was. "Lucky for you I know. Renji told me where he went." She explained and Melek shrugged her shoulders impatiently. "He went to the Human World, so I was told. I don't think he's back yet either."

Melek froze. It felt like her whole body was dumped into a meat locker. Her eyes were wide and she felt sweat drip off her chin, despite how cold she felt. Her stomach, her heart, her entire soul felt as cold as ice. It felt like she had been thrown into the Atlantic Ocean and was never recovered. It was almost like being trapped in a sheet of ice. Unbreakable and unbearable ice. She couldn't move. She felt trapped in her spot, and she wouldn't have been surprised if she had stopped breathing. It felt like she had stopped breathing. Hell, it felt like she had lost all consciousness.

Zabimaru raised an eyebrow and she looked confused. She had said something but Melek couldn't hear her. It was like Melek went deaf or something. Zabimaru sighed and she looked at her snake partner who just looked confused. With that they turned and they left Melek and they continued their way down the hall.

Melek suddenly let out a really loud gasp, which was more like a scream, as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned around and looked up with her dark brown eyes widened with fear. It was only Gensou though. He didn't look shaken up or anything when she gasped he just stared down at her with his white intense eyes. Melek swallowed the lump in her throat as she began to hear again. Gensou removed his hand and he stuffed it back into his black pocket. He looked at Melek expectantly. Melek felt her heart beat at a considerable rate and it was hard for her to say anything.

But then she finally muttered, "He's in my world…" It was barely said above a whisper, but Gensou heard her fine. Melek's eyes lowered and she stared at the ground dully. She looked rather dismal and in a lot of anguish. Her skin, if it was possible went much paler than before as well, and she looked ready to collapse. But somehow she managed to stay conscious.

Gensou nodded. He didn't smile though and he didn't really look satisfied yet. He did in a way, but in another way Melek knew that he would still need her. "Okay, so you'll need to order the Senkaimon to be opened." His voice was cold and cruel just like usual. He didn't sound as if he cared about how Melek was feeling on the situation, and he just went right to business. He had found a soul pager, well actually, he had taken a soul pager from Renji's desk and he pulled it from his pocket. He handed it to Melek.

The girl looked up at Gensou with a solemn look on her face. She didn't even get a chance to breathe properly from what she was told by Zabimaru, and now she had to call someone to open up the Senkaimon. Everything had been happening so fast and she still hadn't found a way to get herself and Genkaku and even Riina, out of the situation that they were all tied up in. But what made it worse was that Genkaku and Riina had no idea about what was happening. They knew nothing of it. Melek really was betraying her family, and the thought made her sick.

But after a minute of her soul being torn apart by Gensou's cold stare and Melek's conscience, she began to call someone she knew who would be able to open up the Senkaimon, or at least she could make an order for it. The phone was ringing and the sound made Melek's head pound in pain. But then finally someone picked up. It was Rukia. Melek had called Rukia because she knew that the vice-captain had the authority to open the Senkaimon. She was getting someone else involved…Again.

"Rukia?" Melek asked quietly and the girl on the other side of the phone answered with a confused tone. Asking what Melek was doing on Renji's soul pager. Melek shook her head and sighed. "Rukia, I need you to do me a favour…" The substitute Shinigami requested.

"Alright what do you need?" Was the response that came from the other side of the phone.

"I need you to get the Senkaimon opened for me…" Melek responded as she stared at the wall that was across from her with a blank and dull look on her face. She had dragged far too many people into the situation. She was getting sick from it. Her whole mind and soul told her that what she was doing was bad. But Melek couldn't do anything else. Everything that was happening was beyond her control. She had no way out of this now.

It was already far too late.

Rukia on the other end of the line frowned and she bit her bottom lip. She looked into the phone and she sighed. The short lieutenant rubbed her forehead and she cleared her throat. "Okay, but the people at the Senkaimon won't be very happy-" The ebony haired girl was going to say more but Melek cut her off.

"You know what you're right they won't be happy…Just tell them…" She trailed off as she began to think of what she could say that would make them a little less grumpy. Gensou looked at her expectantly with his cold icy white eyes and Melek huffed looking away. "Just tell them I authorised it. I mean, I'm a Kurosaki right? They should be okay with it…" The brunette frowned at having to use her last name as a resort. It seemed to be the only thing she could think of at that moment though.

Rukia thought about it on the other line and then she sighed. "Okay. I'll tell them." The ebony haired little girl answered and then she thought of something she forgot to ask. "Are you okay by the way? You sound like you're tired." She was curious. After all, it wasn't every day that Melek called her and sounded tired.

Melek closed her eyes tightly. Just hearing that line made her agitated. "Rukia, please don't ask me if I'm okay again…" Her voice was quiet but it was cold and harsh as well. Rukia sighed on the other end but she agreed to it. After that the two girls said goodbye and Rukia hung up. Melek was frozen in place for a moment. She just stared at the wall. She handed Gensou the soul pager but she never made any eye contact with him. "She said it'd be ready at around 3:10 or something like that…"

Gensou frowned a little at that. He looked cold like before but his reiatsu felt more agitated and annoyed now. He huffed and he put the phone back in his jacket pocket, while he placed both of his hands in there. He muttered an 'outstanding' and Melek and him just stood there in the middle of the hallway. Gensou had been waiting for a while now to get to Genkaku, and he was beginning to get very annoyed. He had to deal with carrying around a distressed Melek all day, someone who tried to escape or send signals whenever she could. It was frustrating. But it would all be worth it in the end.

After a moment of nothing but silence and standing around in the hallway, Melek turned to Gensou. She looked up at the older man with her dark brown eyes. She looked almost determined but at the same time, her reiatsu felt depressing and her expression was still solemn and sorrowful. Gensou stared back at her with his cold expression never changing. Or his reiatsu, he felt just as agitated as before. He asked Melek why he was looking at him so expectantly like she was. Melek closed her eyes and when she opened them again she glared at Gensou.

"You know what…" She responded and Gensou shrugged his shoulders. Melek held out her hand, expecting the phone to be given to her. "You said you wouldn't kill my brother. I want to talk to him." The pale girl sounded serious and determined, but Gensou knew better. He took Melek's hand and he put it down next to her side, and then he crossed his arms while shaking his head.

"I still need you." He countered and Melek narrowed her eyes.

"You promised."

Gensou nodded. "And I'll keep that promise, as soon as we're in the Human World, I'll get you to lead me to Genkaku." The white haired man explained with his voice never changing in tone. Perhaps it sounded more serious, but it was still as cold and as chilling as Melek knew it to be. This man had no passion for people who suffered it looked like. Melek had learned that in the most difficult way possible. She despised this man standing next to her. "Listen, I won't make a move unless you disobey, it's that simple." Melek turned her head away from him when he said that.

Gensou never dropped his gaze on her though. "It'll all be over soon, Melek. Riina and Genkaku will be history, your brother will be safe, we-"

Melek quickly turned her head back to him and she cut him off. "What? What did you say?" She asked with her tone sounding not only confused but almost shaken up. Her body temperature began to drop again. She began to feel that cold feeling and her heart began to feel slower and slower. It felt like she was left in the meat locker again with no way out. It was so cold inside of Melek she was surprised she didn't see her breath when she exhaled.

"What?" Gensou asked almost sounding a little bit confused as well.

"Riina…You said Riina's name too…" Melek said barely above a whisper. Gensou simply nodded, his snow white intense eyes never losing their seriousness nor their tension. Melek's mouth parted open a little bit and she looked down at the ground. "You're going to kill Riina too?" The girl asked with her tone getting shaky and hoarse again. It felt like someone had punched her throat out or stuck a bunch of little needles in her throat.

Gensou looked away from Melek and he stared out the window that was in the wall. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make Genkaku suffer." The white haired man answered with a monotone. Melek stared at him with her eyes shining with tears again. She shook her head and her eyebrows etched a little bit. She turned away from him and she put her hands over her mouth muttering an 'Oh my god…' Gensou turned to Melek and he raised his finger. "Melek, shhh…" He ordered, considering that there were Shinigami walking by.

* * *

Rukia had begun heading over to the Senkaimon that was ordered to be opened and she walked up to the guards who had been standing there. They didn't look like they were having a very good day. They looked tired and annoyed. They looked ready to go take a nap somewhere but they stood at their posts. They also looked very bored and almost out of place. Rukia huffed and she shook her head a little bit at their lack of understanding as to why they had been placed there in the first place. She greeted the two of them and they greeted her back.

"I'll need you men to have this Senkaimon prepared and opened up for 3:10." The ebony haired woman ordered with a firm tone in her voice. She took her duties seriously as a lieutenant, but this order was different. It was from her best friend. So the least she could do was make sure that it was actually carried out.

The one man, the much taller one huffed. He moved his squinty eyes down at the young lieutenant. He looked almost too lazy to answer her but he did anyway. "Why? We were told to stand guard; no one said we had to open up the Senkaimon." He sounded very lazy and Rukia couldn't help but sweat drop at his terrible attitude. It almost made her skeptical for the squad's choice in having these men as the guard keepers.

"I just need it to be opened, it isn't a big deal. It doesn't take that much effort." Rukia sighed and she rubbed her temples with her gloved hand. She couldn't care less about their lazy attitude; she just needed the Senkaimon to be prepared for when Melek needed it to be used. Melek had done so much for Rukia in the past that it was the least that Rukia could do to open it up.

The skinnier man sighed over dramatically. "Why do you need it opened?" He repeated what his partner had said and Rukia glared at them. They weren't showing her much respect. She may have only recently become the vice-captain but she was still a vice-captain. These low lifes needed to show her much more respect than that. But she decided not to comment on it.

"Listen, it's authorized by Melek Kurosaki. You know the one who helped us in the past with her brother Ichigo Kurosaki? It's important, so make sure it's opened." Rukia sounded more harsh and strict when she spoke and the skinnier man huffed again. He knew of the Kurosaki's, as most people did. But that didn't mean that he wanted to do anything that was hard work. But then again, he was bored with guard duty so maybe opening a Senkaimon wouldn't be that bad. He nodded.

* * *

Melek had Gensou had been sitting on that bench again in the squad six hallway. They had no choice but to wait impatiently for when the Senkaimon was opened up. It wasn't really like they had much of a choice and they couldn't do much else. Well, Melek couldn't do much else. Gensou could probably do whatever he wanted, but Melek was stuck having to be pulled around by the older and stronger man. It felt like the day would never end for the frantic pale Shinigami proxy. She had given up on thinking of ways to get out. After all, her plans were terribly illogical mostly because of how screwed up her mind had been in the last couple of hours.

It had been getting darker outside as well. There was an orange hue despite the fact that it was only a few minutes before three o' clock. It was odd but no one seemed to question it. It was a bit warm that day as well and it was almost relaxing to look at the clouds through the window. But it was never a good time to relax when one is sitting next to a calm psychopath. If he were less calm it would probably be a little more natural, but it was the calm psychopath's that were usually the worst.

The two of them had never made any eye contact with each other the whole time either. None of them had spoken to each other and the Shinigami that were in the barracks just passed by them like nothing was wrong. Like they couldn't notice the desperate reiatsu lingering off of Melek. Melek had given up most of her hope that anyone would notice her despair. She ignored most of her feelings of being pathetic as well. She knew she wasn't pathetic. Just trapped and lost in her situation. It was something that she couldn't escape and she knew better than to blame herself.

But then Melek grunted and she placed her hand on her stomach suddenly. There was this sharp pain inside of her and she didn't know what it was. She leaned forward and she stared at the ground in faint pain. There was a stinging feeling not only in her stomach but in her heart as well. She hadn't felt it before and it made her feel ill. Gensou looked at Melek emotionlessly. "What's wrong now?" He asked with his voice still in monotone.

Melek shook her head and frowned. "You hit my head and slammed me against the wall, remember?" Melek stated thinking that that was why she was feeling so sick and dizzy suddenly. Gensou shook his head and he looked away from her again.

"Suck it up. We've come too far, don't blow it now." His voice was cruel and cold now, showing more emotion. His reiatsu felt agitated still as well. "Sit up. Sit up, Melek." He ordered and slowly Melek raised herself up and she removed her hands from her stomach. "It's almost time." He muttered as he turned away from her again.

Melek frowned as she looked at him, but his head was turned and she couldn't see his expression. Then again she didn't really want to see his expression. It was probably the same cold and cruel expression as before. The same expression that made Melek sick to her stomach. Melek sighed and shook her head. That was probably what it was. She probably felt sick from being around the psychopath too much. It made sense to her. As she sat there Melek began to watch the time slip away from her. Everything was coming right down to the wire now.

Gensou had begun to discuss the plan as the time was being taken away from them. He said something about going through the gate with Melek, forcing her to lead him to Genkaku, and then she was free to go around and scream, yell for help, go get her brother to safety or whatever she wanted to do. Melek just ignored him and she didn't pay much attention to what he had been saying. She was thinking hard about what she was going to do. But then Gensou turned to her when he was done saying whatever it was he was saying. "What? No questions?"

Melek turned to him narrowing her eyes. "What good have they done me so far?" Gensou almost smirked at that and he commented on how that was probably the best question that she had ever asked him. Melek just looked away from him again and she sighed shaking her head in disapproval.

It was now only five minutes until they had to go to the Senkaimon. Five minutes. Five very short minutes was all it was going to take. Then a few more minutes until Genkaku's death. Minutes. Minutes were very short. The time was running out quickly and Melek's thoughts were jumbled up. She felt sweat drip off of her chin. She felt her heart beat faster and faster. But she soon calmed down as she exhaled. She had to remain calm. She told herself that she had to stay as calm as possible. If she were to lose her calm, Gensou would probably kill her brother.

Melek had her eyes downcast and she began to speak. "It happened in the Vizards warehouse…" Gensou turned to her with a confused expression on her face and before he could ask, Melek continued. "The scar." She clarified as she looked out the window. "Last year, in the middle of the day, he had lost control." Melek closed her eyes and shook her head a little bit. Gensou actually looked a little bit concerned when she had said that. "He held his weapon to my throat…The whole time."

Gensou frowned a little bit, but his concern went away and he looked emotionless again. Melek finally looked at him. "Ever since I've been trying to convince myself of one thing…" She continued on and Gensou continued looking at her. His white intense eyes never dropping their emotion, their sick cold emotion.

"That it was beyond your control."

Melek shook her head again and she looked away from him. She sighed and she looked back at him. "No. That it would never happen again." Melek placed her hand on Gensou's chest suddenly and it began to glow a very bright white colour. "Hado. No. 33! Soukatsui!"

* * *

Gensou Shojou (c) DreamingEssence

Genkaku Shojou (c) DreamingEssence

Riina Asuka (c) DreamingEssence

Jitsugetsu (c) StrawberrySoul

Melek Kurosaki (c) StrawberrySoul


	6. Don't Look Back

_**White Eye**_

** Chapter 6: Don't Look Back**

Melek had her eyes downcast and she began to speak. "It happened in the Vizards warehouse…" Gensou turned to her with a confused expression on her face and before he could ask, Melek continued. "The scar." She clarified as she looked out the window. "Last year, in the middle of the day, he had lost control." Melek closed her eyes and shook her head a little bit. Gensou actually looked a little bit concerned when she had said that. "He held his weapon to my throat…The whole time."

Gensou frowned a little bit, but his concern went away and he looked emotionless again. Melek finally looked at him. "Ever since I've been trying to convince myself of one thing…" She continued on and Gensou continued looking at her. His white intense eyes never dropping their emotion, their sick cold emotion.

"That it was beyond your control."

Melek shook her head again and she looked away from him. She sighed and she looked back at him. "No. That it would never happen again." Melek placed her hand on Gensou's chest suddenly and it began to glow a very bright white colour. "Hado. No. 33! Soukatsui!"

The white light grew into a pale blue colour as the Kido spell was fired out of the palm of Melek's hand. Gensou barely had any time to react because it happened so suddenly. The attack made a fist sized whole in Gensou's chest, but since Melek's Kido wasn't very powerful it had merely knocked the wind out of him from the surprise, and his body felt a little bit numb. Still, it was better than nothing. Melek quickly shoved her hand into Gensou's ebony jacket and she pulled out the soul pager he had stolen, and then she began to make a run for it.

When the Kido was shot, many Shinigami from the squad six came out of their rooms in hoards. They quickly went to Gensou and crowded him, asking him a billions questions. It also made it hard for Melek to get away because there were so many Shinigami that were in the way. Even that little Shinigami girl was there.

Despite the fact that the wind was knocked out of him and he breathed hoarsely from trying to catch his bearings, he stood up quickly and he made a grab for Melek. However, he only ended up grabbing her sleeve and he ripped the right off of the rest of the shirt. Melek gasped as she lost her balance and she collided with the ground, while Gensou dropped on his knees from losing his balance as well. Quickly, Melek stood up and she continued to rush her way out. But she was stopped suddenly by a Shinigami woman. It had been the same one who told Gensou that the squad six wasn't a motel.

"What's going on?!" She asked with her voice strict and firm. She was clearly still annoyed with Melek and Gensou about what they did in the office. But she seemed to care a little bit. After all there was a lot of commotion going on in the barracks. It was only natural to be curious.

Melek huffed and she bit her bottom lip. She looked over her shoulder and then she looked back up at the woman. "There's a man back there, he got shot and he needs help!" She made herself sound worried as much as she didn't want to. She also ignored the fact that the woman didn't even bother to question why one of her sleeves was missing; wouldn't she have gotten suspicious? Melek shook her head.

The woman nodded and she began to walk away. "Okay, wait here!" She ordered and she went to go check out the commotion that was happening.

_Like hell, lady. Like bloody hell. _The pale brunette thought as she had begun to sneakily turn around the corner quickly. As she did a woman who was next to Gensou stood up and she looked annoyed and displeased. "Hey! Stop that woman! She's the one who shot him!" She yelled with disgust and immediately, Melek continued to make a run for it down the squad six hallways in a desperate attempt to get away.

The woman from before sent out a Hell Butterfly with a message that read; "Attention squad six, a rogue Shinigami is on the loose. Apprehend her." Melek couldn't help but groan at the message that she heard. Now she would have Shinigami chasing after her for defending herself. She couldn't help but roll her chocolate brown eyes at the thought of being chased by her own commerades. But the great thing was that Gensou was surrounded by all those Shinigami so she was able to get a head start on running away.

While she was running, she slowed down and took off the top layer of her Shihakusho top, the black layer. She threw it in the nearby garbage can and she grabbed a random sheet of paper that was lying on the ground. She saw two Shinigami a male and a female sitting on a table talking. Melek looked over her shoulder seeing Shinigami starting to come her way. Quickly Melek ran to the table and she took a seat. She caught the two Shinigami's attention.

"Hey! I'm Riina Asuka from squad six. I'm here on a survey on how you feel about Captain Kuchiki." Melek said in a rushed voice and she felt kind of bad for using Riina's name, but she felt as if she had no choice and it was the quickest thing she could think of. The Shinigami who were at the table were going to answer but were distracted when they saw Shinigami randomly running down the hall, yelling for someone to look for a rogue Shinigami. When they turned back to Melek she was gone.

Melek had already run out of squad six now that people hadn't been on her tail and she looked around the area she was at. Whatever she did she had to do it quick. Now, on the inside of the building Gensou was getting rather agitated. There were too many people surrounding him and he had lost sight of Melek. The only way he could really sense her now was because of her reiatsu. Gensou wouldn't stand for it any longer and he began to push people out of the way while beginning to run out of the squad six. While he was running out of the squad six, that little Shinigami girl quickly stuck her foot out and she dripped the older man.

The white haired man growled in annoyance as he looked over his shoulder at the little Shinigami girl who looked innocent. He decided to just leave her be. He stood up and he continued to make his way out of squad six. He ran down the hall and he pushed his way out the door. But when he was outside, Melek was nowhere in sight. He couldn't help but let out a low grow of agitation again. The white haired man had worked so hard keeping her with him and she managed to get away. He shook his head narrowing his intense pure white eyes.

Across the Seireitei now Melek looked at the soul pager in her hand and she began to fiddle with some buttons. She looked at the screen and she prayed for a miracle. But it said that there was no signal and to make the matter worse there was a low battery. "Shit…" The pale brunette cursed as she placed the phone in her snow white sleeve that hadn't been ripped. She wouldn't lie that she felt a little calmer without Gensou next to her, but she was still in panic mode. Then she looked at a nearby clock. It was almost time for her to head out towards the Senkaimon. She had to make it before Gensou.

She still had Shinigami chasing after her as well, so she quickly turned a corner and she found a random magazine lying around. Melek picked it up and she began to look at it, covering her face with it as she did so. The Shinigami were who trying to find her was failing because they had run right past her and hadn't even noticed. When they were gone, Melek lowered the magazine and she looked around with her dark brown eyes cautiously. She wished she could sense reiatsu better so she knew where Gensou was. But it was no use.

However, it seemed that it didn't matter. When she looked around there was the man. Across the road from her. Melek's dark brown eyes widened as her eyes locked with Gensou's white ones. She dropped the magazine and she began to sprint as fast as she could, and she pushed some Shinigami out of the way while doing so. As soon as she did that, the white haired man began to sprint after her. He clearly wasn't wasting any time, just like Melek had been.

Melek would look over her shoulder every now and then to see how far along Gensou was, but he was catching up to her fast so she couldn't stop. Her heart was beating as fast as hell as she never stopped running. Sweat dripped off of her chin and she began to lose her hopes of getting away again. After all, Gensou was making great process. He was practically right around the corner. But Melek never did stop, she ran as fast as she could while pushing Shinigami out of the way. Melek made a sudden turn and as she did so she lost her balance causing her to crash into the ground. The pale brunette grunted and she frantically got up on shaking bones and she looked over her shoulder. Gensou was almost right at her.

The brunette began to quickly hyperventilate as she couldn't imagine being temporarily kidnapped by the older man again. Her instincts snapped and she began to sprint again with her heart almost beating out of her chest. Melek looked around for someone, anyone. She couldn't help but feel like the Soul Society was doing a terrible job at noticing trouble when it was practically slapping them in the face. But then she saw a random Shinigami. He looked about ready to take off. Melek looked over her shoulder at Gensou who was quickly catching up. Melek bit her lip and she ran towards the Shinigami, he was a few good paces away though. "Come on! Come on!" Melek urged herself to go faster.

Then right as Gensou was about to grab her, Melek grabbed onto the Shinigami just as he used his flash step. Gensou couldn't help but curse as Melek once again escaped his grasp. After Melek let go of the Shinigami she looked at the phone that was in her sleeve. It said that it was time for her to get to the Senkaimon. Lucky for her she was right there now, thanks to the Shinigami who she had grabbed onto.

Melek ran up to the guards and she panted heavily. Sweat dripped off of her chin, and her body was shaking as bad as an earthquake. She felt so sick and uneasy. She had never sprinted so much in her whole life. Not even when going to save Rukia and Inoue. The brunette coughed and she turned her head to the side and she spat out some blood that was in her mouth. Melek stood up straight and she looked up at the guards. Melek was still panting but she lowered her breaths a little bit. "I need…to get in!" She gasped.

The skinny guard pulled out a clipboard and pen, and there was paper attached to it. "You're Melek Kurosaki? The one who authorized this?" He didn't bother asked why Melek was panting so hard, or why she was so exhausted. He didn't seem to care. He didn't even seem to notice how panicked and pained she was. Nevertheless Melek gave a nod of her head.

"That's right! That's me!" She exclaimed and she looked over her shoulder suddenly as she felt an all too familiar reiatsu. Her dark brown eyes widened a bit. Gensou was a few blocks away from where Melek was. He was small in the distance but Melek recognized him anywhere. "Open the Senkaimon!" Melek yelled with her voice hoarse and shaking a little bit as she turned back towards the guard.

"You'll have to sign this." The skinny guard explained as he handed Melek the clipboard and pen. "Sign your name there." He pointed to the line. Melek took the items with her hands shaking like no tomorrow. They had been shaking as if Melek truly was in a high voltage earthquake. Melek tried to stop her hands from shaking but it was inevitable and she tried to write her name, all the while looking over her shoulder to see Gensou sprinting towards her. Melek looked at the clip board and she finished off her signature with a gasp and she practically threw the items at the man.

The man grinned and he placed them back inside his Shihakusho. Then he pulled out a cage from his sleeve. It had a Hell Butterfly in it. "Here's your Hell Butterfly." He said as he handed it to Melek. The black swallowtail creature flew next to Melek. Then the man turned around and he began to open the Senkaimon. Melek looked over her shoulder and her dark brown eyes widened further as Gensou was almost caught up with her.

Melek wasted no time running in and she looked over her shoulder. Why wasn't the door of the Senkaimon closing? Melek panted and her panic level rose up about ten more levels. Her heart rate was up by ten more levels as well. "Come! Close! Close! Close!" Melek exclaimed in nothing but absolute panic. Melek gasped quite loudly as Gensou was about to enter the Senkaimon, but just as he was about to enter, the doors of the Senkaimon closed, and Melek escaped his grasp again. "Oh thank god…" Melek whispered as she placed her hand over her heart that was oddly still in her chest.

Melek turned around and she began to run through the Senkaimon. She pulled out the soul pager that was in her sleeve and she began to type in Riina's phone number. As she was finished typing it in she waited for her friend to pick up the phone, and when she did she lost her balance and tripped over her feet, causing her to fall to the ground. Melek cursed at herself and she quickly stood up and she began to run through the Senkaimon again, desperately waiting for Riina to answer the damn phone this time. She cursed again when she looked at the screen while it was beeping; it said that the battery was low. She placed the phone back on her ear.

"Hello-"

"Riina! Put me through to Genkaku!" Melek yelled knowing that it was Riina rather than her messaging system.

"Melek? What's going on?" The redheaded girl asked on the other end of the line. She noticed how distressed Melek sounded and her friend across the phone sounded like she was speaking quickly and in a panic.

Melek huffed and she panted a little bit. "Riina! I have to talk to Genkaku!" Melek snapped. She didn't mean to sound rude or anything but she had to get to Genkaku. She had to talk to him and warn him.

"You were the one who called earlier right? Why didn't you just leave a message?" Riina was confused and she didn't really understand what was happening. She didn't know why Melek was so stressed out and she was almost afraid to find out.

Melek scowled on her end of the phone. "Listen! That was…Look! I can't explain right now, I think something is going to happen!" Melek yelled as she continued running through the Senkaimon in nothing but an absolute rush. "You have got to find Genkaku and physically tell him that he is a target!" Melek explained with her voice panicked and rushed. She was so busy yelling that she collided with the ground again after tripping over her own feet.

As Melek stood up again there was silence on the other end of the line. Why wasn't Riina responding? Melek growled in her throat. Something inside of her mind snapped. **"RIINA! GENKAKU IS A TARGET! SOMEBODY IS GOING TO KILL HIM!"**

* * *

Riina's deep red eyes widened on the other side of the phone and her fingers became numb. She dropped the phone. "Shit…Shit, shit!" She exclaimed in panic. She bit her bottom lip and she began to run down the hallway in Orihime Inoue's house and she almost tripped over her own feet when she turned a rough corner. She rushed her way down the stairs and it caught Inoue by surprise and she let out a gasp as she saw Riina.

"Riina-chan, what's wrong?" She asked with a panicked voice. Riina stopped and she whipped her head over her shoulder and she looked at her friend.

"I have to go warn Genkaku! For now I want you to stay in here and don't leave the house! Something is going to happen and you shouldn't get involved!" The redheaded girl yelled and with that she began to run out the door and she slammed said object shut. She hurried her way down the street in an attempt to find Genkaku.

* * *

Melek ended that call and she looked at the phone as it began to beep a few times again. She let out a grunt of annoyance and she noticed the flashing low battery sign. Melek huffed and she began to type in her brother's soul pager number. "Okay! Come on! One more! One more!" Melek snapped as she placed the phone to her ear. But right as she did that the phone beeped again. Melek looked at the screen and it turned out. Melek let out a really loud yell of anger. "DAMN IT!" She snapped. She threw the soul pager on the ground, causing it to break from the harsh impact.

* * *

As Riina was running down the streets of Karakura Town she saw Jitsugetsu walking by. She knew that Genkaku and Jitsugetsu had gone out on a date earlier that day so she would probably know where he was. Riina ran up to the taller woman and she palced her hands on her knees panting heavily. She shook her head and stood up straight. "Jitsugetsu! Where is Genkaku?" The redheaded female asked as she felt sweat drip off of her chin.

Jitsugetsu looked a little bit confused and she looked down at the smaller girl. "He went for a nap a while ago. He's probably in the forest or something." The brunette answered with a nod of her head. "What's going on?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side a little bit. It wasn't every day that Riina went running up to her asking questions like where Genkaku was. So obviously something was wrong.

Riina shook her head. "Melek called, she said something's going to happen. I can't explain, I have to go!" With that she was gone with flash step.

* * *

Melek jumped out of the Senkaimon in the middle of the air in the Human World and she let out a sigh of relief. The first thing she was going to do was go see her brother and see if he's safe and then she would go to Genkaku and Riina. The brunette wasted no time running through the air and making her way to her brother's house. She couldn't feel Gensou's reiatsu but that meant nothing. She was never good with reiatsu so even if he were there before her somehow, she wouldn't know. Not unless if he was really close by.

With the help of her flash step it hadn't taken long for her to get to her house. She ran in through the front door and she looked around. When she entered her house it was like a really big slap to the face with reiatsu. Her brother's reaitsu. He was safe. He was still alive. Gensou didn't get to him. Melek let out a sigh of relief. Gensou did not get to him. Melek began to run upstairs. She had been tripping a lot that day as she fell on the top step and she groaned as she hit the ground. But when she was on the ground she didn't really feel like getting up. She was in the comfort of her home without Gensou in sight.

Her brother quickly walked out of his room when he heard a sudden thud and he was surprised to see Melek on the ground. He was more surprised to see that she looked very distressed and her shihakusho was torn on her left sleeve, and the top layer of her top was gone. He ran over to her and he helped her up. "Sunshine! What happened?" He asked with a worried tone in his voice. It wasn't every day that Melek looked like htat.

Melek huffed and she hugged her brother tightly. She was so glad to see him again. She was so glad to hear his voice again and to see him safe. It felt like it had been years since she's seen him. But it had only been a day. But it had been the longest day of Melek's life. Ichigo took Melek downstairs and they entered the kitchen. Ichigo got Melek a glass of water and Melek took a drink and she practically chugged half the glass before she placed it down. Melek leaned against the counter and she sighed rubbing her eyes. It had been a long day.

"Ichigo, I need to call Genkaku and Riina, then I need to go see them, but when I'm done, I'll explain EVERYTHING." The brunette whispered and Ichigo nodded. He let Melek leave the room and the brunette headed upstairs to her bedroom. She almost wanted to cry again she was so happy that Ichigo was safe. She was exhausted though and she told herself that she couldn't shed anymore tears. She took a seat on the chair that was in her room next to her desk and she grabbed her brother's soul pager. She began to type in Riina's number.

The phone had been ringing for a while and no one answered. No one except for the person Melek didn't intend to call. Inoue had answered the phone. Melek had asked where Riina was and if she was okay, along with Genkaku. Inoue responded back that she didn't know, but that she could feel Riina and Genkaku's reiatsu and it seemed pretty fine. Melek sighed and she asked where she felt the reiatsu. Inoue had answered and said that it was near the forest or something like that, so Melek gave a nod of her head and she hung up the phone.

Melek put the phone on the table and she began to walk downstairs again. "Ichigo! I need you to come with me to the forest, we-" She stopped mid-sentence and her dark brown eyes widened in what seemed to be fear. Her hair was messy and it covered her eyes for a moment. She figured that what she was seeing was an illusion. But she knew it all too well. Melek pushed her hair out of her eyes so see clearly. It was him. He was back. Melek swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Hi." Gensou simply said. His reiatsu felt agitated and his snow white intense eyes didn't look very impressed or happy. Melek backed up a little bit and her heart began to beat a million times a second again.

"Ichigo!" Melek called to her brother as her dark brown eyes shifted around the room. She got no response.

Gensou had that same cruel smile enter his face. He took a step forward and Melek darted her panicked eyes towards him. "Oh, he's not dead." The white haired man reassured as he was backing Melek up into a corner. "I wanted him to see what I'm going to do to you first."

He made a grab for her.


	7. Melek VS Gensou

_**White Eye**_

**Chapter 7: Melek VS Gensou**

Right as Gensou was about to make a grab for her Melek made a sharp turn and she ran into the kitchen, which was thankfully right beside her. She ran into the area and she collided with the counter that had the kitchen supplies on it. Melek looked down and she widened her eyes a little bit. There was her brother unconscious on the floor, with the top of his head bleeding a little bit. Melek ran to his side and she dropped to her knees next to Ichigo. Melek shook him a little bit and tried to urge him to wake up, but it was no use. She got no response. Just then, Gensou entered the room as well and he looked down at Melek.

Melek pulled herself up from the ground with a hand on the counter and she eyed Gensou cautiously. Gensou took a step forward, and he gestured his hand towards Ichigo. "You see, Melek? I never lie." The white haired man's voice was cruel and cold, but to Melek it seemed twice if as cold as it was before. The brunette was standing up straight now and she bit her bottom lip and her eyebrows etched up a little bit.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "O-Okay…So this is personal now?" Her voice was shaking a little bit when she spoke and she began to back up a little bit, away from the counter and unfortunately away from her brother. However, something inside of her stomach told her that Gensou wasn't going to do any more damage to Ichigo. Not yet anyway. He probably wanted to hurt Mele more than Ichigo at the moment. It was understandable, after all Melek did cause him a lot of trouble in the Soul Society.

Gensou shook his head, his intense white eyes narrowing. "Just getting the job done." He answered cruelly. He seemed agitated from the tone of his voice, and his reiatsu was heavy as well, also showing his agitation. The white haired man seemed determined as well though. Determined to take care of Melek and everything else.

Melek smiled in a challenging way. "Well you're too late. Everyone's alive." The pale girl responded to what Gensou had said, about getting his job done. Gensou eyed her intensely and it seemed as if his agitation had been growing. But perhaps that was just Melek's imagination. Melek never moved her eyes away from Gensou's as much as she wanted to. "What? You didn't know? You failed, _Gen-chan!_" Melek yelled as she continued to back away from the older man.

"I'll finish this off." The tall cruel man muttered coldly. His calm composure was frightening to be around. Melek knew he was angry. She knew that he was willing to do anything. The girl knew what Gensou was capable of. After all she had just spent four straight hours with the man. It was mostly frightening because Melek knew that silent rage was the worst kind, and she could tell it was getting worse. Melek swallowed the lump in her throat again.

"Not in my house!" She snapped narrowing her dark brown eyes in what seemed to be a mix of anger and fear. At that instant Gensou ran for her. Melek pushed herself away from the counter and she began to run away from him.

Melek was cursing to herself in her head. How was she supposed to fight someone in her house? She couldn't just fire around kidou because it would destroy the place. She had no blade either, Jitsugetsu was nowhere in the house. Was there a way she could defend herself without damaging the house too bad? Melek didn't know, she would just have to push those thoughts aside. She would just have to do petty little things for now. One of those things was as she was running she pushed a chair in the way, causing Gensou to trip over it from how suddenly she pulled it out from the corner.

After he collided with the ground, he scoffed and he quickly stood up. Such a petty trick wouldn't slow him down. The white haired man ran towards the exit of the kitchen and he stopped as he looked around. Melek wasn't in the living room. He narrowed his snow white intense eyes and he began to walk up the stairs. He was taking his time though and he looked at every nook and cranny. There didn't seem to be any 'traps' waiting for him. Well, that was what he originally thought before Melek came around the corner, throwing a random fire extinguisher that they had in their house. Gensou was too quick though and he just backed himself against the wall, getting out of the way.

After that he ran up towards Melek, who had scissors in her hands as well. She must have gone to her room to get some supplies she could fight with. Even if they were petty little things. It was the only thing she could do. After all, she didn't want to destroy her house while using her terrible kidou, and it wasn't as if she had her Zanpakuto in the house. When Gensou was close enough to her, she stabbed the scissors into his chest, right where she had shot the Soukatsui. Then she grabbed his shoulder and she slammed her forehead against his. She turned around and ran down the hall.

Gensou grunted a little bit and he staggered back against the wall. He hadn't expected her to fight back in such a way. Not like that anyhow. She was beginning to get creative. Still, Gensou was resilient, and scissors and having someone else's forehead slammed into his would not slow him down. It did however make him feel a little dizzy. He shook his head and he pulled the scissors from his chest and he threw them off to the side. After that he stood up straight and he looked around the house. He wasn't going to play with this girl any longer. A Zanpakuto began to form in his hands…

Meanwhile Melek had run into the guest room that they had and she opened up the window. She began to climb out the window and she quietly lowered herself to the ground. After that she walked in through the front door and she looked around for any other sort of things she could use to fight off Gensou, but alas she couldn't find anything useful. She ran into the kitchen and as she did a glass shattered off of the counter as she slammed into it by accident. Melek cursed and she quickly ran over to her brother again. He was still unconscious.

Gensou had heard the sound of breaking glass and he quickly made his way down the stairs again and he ran his way into the kitchen, his Zanpakuto in his hand. But when he walked into the kitchen, no one was there. He looked down to where he had left Ichigo unconscious and he figured they would both be there, but alas, they were not.

"Hey…" Gensou turned his head to the side and as he did Melek threw a vase at his head, causing it to shatter as it hit the older man. Melek turned and she made a run down the house again. Such a subtle thing couldn't stop Gensou. Barely any glass had stuck in him so it wasn't as if he had anything to worry about. He just began to run after Melek. He was no letting her get away.

Melek rushed up the stairs of her house with her head beating a million times a second. She couldn't just keep using such subtle tricks, they hadn't done anything except given her the chance to run some more. She never did like running away from her opponents, but if it was in her own house she really didn't have much of a choice in her opinion. Not to mention the fact that she was afraid of the man who had been pursuing her. As Gensou ran after her, Melek grabbed a chair she had pulled out from the guest room and she chucked it at Gensou.

The white haired man shook his head and he just cut the chair into pieces with his Zanpakuto at ease. Melek quickly ran into a different room, a room that was at the end of the hall and she slammed the door shut. Thankfully for her this door had a lock on it and so she quickly locked it. Gensou huffed as he slammed his fist against the door in agitation, and his reiatsu grew heavier and stronger as well. He had had enough of such little tricks.

"Where's your male driven fact based logic now, Gen-chan?" Melek asked from the other side of the door in a taunting way. She knew that Gensou wouldn't like the nickname "Gen-chan", so that was the main reason why she had called him that. She knew it would get on his nerves. Just knowing that made her satisfied. "I don't think that's what got you here. You hear me?" The pale girl's voice was calm but it was also filled with a little bit of fear as well as she spoke.

On the outside Gensou didn't waste any time trying to break the lock on the door. He was trying to be respectful to the house and he didn't want to break down the door. But if his patience were to try out, then he would have no other choice but to break the door. He shouldn't have cared in the first place; after all, it wasn't his house. It was his dog's house. The white haired man shook his head and exhaled coldly.

Melek began to back away. Where was she supposed to go now? She was in a room that had no doors leading anywhere. There was only a window. A window…Melek ran over to the window and she opened it a little bit. It was another lame trick, but she didn't have much of a choice. She had to keep Gensou on the run. She slid out the window and she jumped down to the ground barely landing on her feet. She lost her balance and she hit the ground with a thud. Quickly she stood up and she ran to the other side of the house, running inside.

She ran into the clinic half of their house and she looked around for something that she could use. There were multiple medical supplies that could possibly be helpful, but she didn't want to inject something inside of Gensou. It was hard enough that she got him close enough to stab scissors in him. Melek exited the clinic and she ran to the side of her house. She looked up. Her room was high up. She couldn't go inside and run up the stairs so she had to climb up the side of her house. She grunted and pulled herself up with the help of her flash step.

The pale girl ran to the closet and she knelt down. Her hand began to search around for anything she could use. Anything that would be useful. She cursed to herself as she found nothing. Melek moved something aside, she figured it was just a picture frame or something and her pale hand found a handle of something. She pulled out the object and she looked at it with her dark brown eyes. It was only an umbrella. But an umbrella was the only long object that was in the house. She would have to try and fight with it. She sweat dropped at the thought.

She peeked her head out the door and just as she did Gensou turned in her direction. Quickly Melek held her breath and back herself against the wall in her room, keeping herself inside. Sweat dripped off of her chin and she began to quietly hyperventilate. The white haired man had begun to walk down the hallway going into a completely different direction. Melek ran out of her room and she quickly backed herself against the wall and a door, hiding herself from Gensou's sight.

Gensou had turned around and he began to walk towards where Melek was at. He couldn't see her but her reiatsu was everywhere in the house. So he just went to the closest bit of it. The strongest bit of her reiatsu. He walked into the room, where she was hiding behind the door and he looked around. The white haired man saw nothing. She wasn't in there. He narrowed his intense white eyes and he left the room.

Melek moved herself away from the door as soon as the coast was clear and she looked around with nervous dark brown eyes. She bit her bottom lip and she heard a weird thud noise. She widened her eyes and she walked into her little sisters bedroom again, which thankfully they were not home, and she quietly closed the door. She then exited the room out the window and she used her flash step this time to make sure she landed on the ground properly. Melek then ran to the other side of the house again and she used her flash step to get up to her window. She walked in and she looked around cautiously. Gensou wasn't there.

The soul pager was on her desk and slowly Melek began to reach for it. Just as she did it began to ring quite loudly. Melek gasped quietly and she hurried herself up and she picked up the phone. Her whole body had been shaking and her dark brown eyes were wide with fear.

"Hello, Melek? It's Rukia." Rukia? Melek shook her head, why was Rukia calling her? Melek didn't know but she didn't have time to be chit chatting. Then again, perhaps this was important. Perhaps she could get assistance this way.

Melek's breath was shaking as was her voice. "Hello…" She whispered quite quietly. Her voice was shaking and it was full of fear. She couldn't bring herself to say more for some reason. She couldn't find any strength to say anything else. The pale girl just concentrated on trying to track Gensou's reiatsu. Her skills were failing miserably though and she couldn't sense him at all. Was he hiding his reiatsu? Melek didn't know. She wanted to know where he was and she wanted to know if her brother was okay or not as well. There were so many questions going through her head.

"Hey, sorry it took so long to call you." The ebony haired girl on the other end of the phone apologized but Melek was so confused. "Did you make it through the Senkaimon okay? The guards said there was some trouble." Rukia sounded rather confused. She remembered the guards told her something about a man trying to go into the Senkaimon as soon as the doors closed and Melek being in panic or something odd like that. Rukia didn't understand.

"There is a man in my house who is trying to kill me…" Melek's voice was shaking with fear as was her whole body, but she did her best to make her voice sound firm and strong. It was hard though. Her whole body felt numb and her head was pounding with an increasing headache. She was in a lot of pain currently and she found it hard to breathe properly.

Rukia frowned on the other side of the phone. "Okay, Melek just relax, I'll be there soon." Rukia did her best to sound reassuring. She had never heard Melek so afraid before. Melek had been through many battles in her life and it was a little bit worrying to hear her afraid of someone trying to kill her. Though, no living being can deny the fear of death. Still, this was Melek. She usually tried to put on a bravado of some sort.

Melek shook her head. "Just hurry…" She pleaded and with that she dropped the soul pager on her desk. Melek bit her bottom lip and she exhaled deeply. She had to try to calm down. How was she meant to fight someone if her whole body was shaking? Melek shook her head and she tried to calm herself down, but she only ended up in failure.

The frantic girl walked towards the door with her umbrella in her hands. She looked down the hall but no one was there. She went to close the door and as she did so she gasped, or rather screamed a little bit when she saw Gensou hiding behind the door. At that instant Melek began to thrust her umbrella at him, but she knew she would only end up in failure. After all, he had a blade. A BLADE. A blade could cut an umbrella easily.

Melek backed up as Gensou began to swing his sword at her in a few different directions. Melek grunted as she tried to block his moves with her fail umbrella. She began to desperately wish she had Jitsugetsu with her. Melek frowned deeply and she began to swing around the umbrella and she tried to back the white haired man into a corner. He complied to her swinging and he jumped back a few times. Melek then thrust her umbrella into Gensou's stomach and as the man grunted she swung her umbrella at his head causing him to stagger back a bit.

The white haired man had lost his balance and he flopped on the bed. At that instant Melek began to throw her umbrella down at him, but the older man was quickly and he rolled off of the bed easily. His sword disappeared back inside of him and he stood up. He wouldn't need his blade to stop Melek. She made a swing for him again but he simply grabbed the object in her hands and he pushed her up against the wall, all the while he grabbed the umbrella and threw it off to the side. Melek tried to get away but Gensou shoved his hand inside of her midsection rendering her immobile.

Melek grunted and she lowered her eyes at her stomach. Gensou's hand had been thrust into her midsection and it caused her to bleed a fair bit. It made her white shihakusho layer a bit livelier with the crimson blood. Melek groaned quietly and she closed her eyes, feeling a warm liquid drip from the side of her mouth. Gensou pulled his hand out of her, causing Melek to actually cough up some blood now, making it land on Gensou's clothing. The white haired man grabbed Melek's wrists and he held them on either side of her head and he brought his face close to hers.

Melek was still shaking but if felt worse now than it had before. She shook her head a little bit and she swallowed the blood and lump in her throat. "You're pathetic…" She whispered quietly. She couldn't bring herself to smirk, but she just had to say it. Gensou's snow cruel white eyes narrowed as he glared at her. His reiatsu was heavy with agitation and it began to make Melek feel dizzy and sick.

He grabbed Melek and he threw her out of the room, but before Melek could even react, he used his flash step. He grabbed her throat again and he threw her down the stairs. Melek grunted and gasped while groaning as she collided with the stairs and skidded down them. She hit the bottom floor with a loud thud and the sound echoed in her head. Melek had the wind knocked out of her and she was lying on her side in pain and agony. She couldn't move and she found it very hard to breathe. Her vision blurred a little bit and she coughed for some air.

Melek frowned and she began to drag herself away from the stairs. She looked around the room with a weary expression on her face. The living room didn't look like there were any throwing objects or any other sorts of weapons. There was nothing that she could use to defend herself against Gensou now. Not one thing. There was nothing there. The brunette grunted as she couldn't drag herself any longer and she just collapsed on the ground. She wasn't unconscious but she couldn't help but close her eyes. She was so exhausted. Her mind was in pain as was her entire body.

Gensou used his flash step and he stood behind the exhausted and collapsed Melek. His expression remained the same. Cruel and cold. His snow white eyes were as intense as before and his whole posture was just icy and cold. It was almost like being stuck out in the middle of a blizzard with Gensou around. Gensou grabbed Melek and he held her up from the ground, causing the much younger girl to groan in pain. Gensou grabbed her throat again and he began to joke her as he slammed her up against the wall. Her head slammed against it as he did so and Melek was surprised she wasn't rendered unconscious.

Melek choked and tried to cough up some air but it was hard to do so. Gensou's thumb was crushing her neck. She frowned and she tried to pant and do other breathing techniques but it wasn't working. The pale girl raised her hands up to Gensou's and she tried to pull on them. "P-please let me go!" Melek was surprise she even managed to choke that out. She looked at Gensou with bleeding dark brown eyes.

They had just stared at each other for a moment and Gensou hadn't let up his pressure or anything. He just stared at Melek with his snow white intense eyes. It was quite literally like looking at a blizzard. His breath was cold and icy against Melek's face and it almost hurt. Melek pointed two shaking fingers at Gensou. "Ha…Hado…No. Four, Byakuraii!" She cried out the best she could. She fired the kidou through Gensou's chest causing the man to let her go.

Melek fell to the ground and she began to cough for air. She knew her trick wouldn't last long. Despite the fact that she barely had any air in her Melek stood up and smashed her elbow through the window, breaking it. She then jumped through it and used her flash step. She had begun to head towards the forest. It was hard on her chest and her mind, but she had to hurry. She had to know if Genkaku and Riina were alright. Aside from her brother, they were her priority. Not her health. She couldn't care less on how she was feeling.

She was exhausted though and as she was almost at the forest she collapsed on the ground and she groaned in agony. She shakily lifted herself on her hands and knees and she began to drag herself like she had done in her house. Her breaths were slowly coming back to her, but her heart was beating almost too fast for her to handle and it made her feel sick an dizzy. The world was spinning around her and her vision was beginning to play tricks on her. She hoped it was only her vision and not some weird thing that Gensou did to her.

Her body ached and she simply wanted nothing more than to rest for a very long time. As she was dragging herself she groaned in pain, the glass from the window had been sticking in certain places of her body; mostly her stomach and her arms. So when she dragged herself it hurt because the glass got more lodged inside of her. It made her cough up some blood. She wanted to stand up, but at the same time she didn't. She didn't want to stand up, because her body was a never ending earthquake currently, and it would only hurt more if she were to stand up. Not only that, but she would probably collapse again.

Despite the pain she still continued to drag herself all the while taking deep breaths. She wouldn't give up. She would find Genkaku and Riina and she would warn them. But it was so exhausting on her fragile little body. It was almost hard to take in. Melek groaned and she made an attempt to flash step. In which she did, sending her deeper in the forest, but she only collapsed again. She shakily got up on her hands and knees and she proceeded to drag herself. She felt ashamed, doing such an action. She was usually so strong. But perhaps being around Gensou all day made her just give in temporarily. She knew one thing was for sure, and that was she wasn't at her full strength.

She began to feel Genkaku and Riina's reiatsu. Melek let out a sigh of relief. "Riina…Genkaku…!" Her voice was hoarse and too quiet to hear. It wasn't like Melek could see Riina or Genkaku either; she could only feel their reiatsu. Melek frowned and she cleared her throat. She had to keep trying. "Riina…Genkaku!" She tried to raise her voice despite how hard it was on her little throat. Her throat had been so abused when she was with Gensou; it was surprising she could speak at all.

It didn't work. Melek still didn't get a response. Melek groaned in agony and frustration. She had to warn them. She would not give up. She could not give up. She had to hurry before Gensou got to them. Melek took a deep breath. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She exhaled sharply. "NII-SAN! RIINA!" Melek screamed much louder this time, it stung her throat screaming that loud and she felt so tired and sick. She collapsed on the ground again panting.

Off in the distance, Genkaku and Riina had begun to head back to Orihime's place so that they could get the soul pager and contact Melek to see what was happening. Genkaku had been confused about what Riina told him. She said, 'Melek called and said that you're a target'. Genkaku didn't know what to think about that and it wasn't every day that something like that was said. However, it didn't seem that they would have to go all the way back to Inoue's house, because there was the girl they were going to contact. A few feet away on the ground.

Immediately, Genkaku and Riina began to run over to the collapsed substitute Shinigami. "Melek!?" Riina yelled as she dropped to her knees next to her collapsed friend. "Melek, what happened?" She asked as she helped Melek sit up. She had to be careful on where she grabbed Melek though. She had glass sticking in her arms and in her stomach. She had blood on her face and on her midsection. She looked frazzled and her top layer of her shihakusho was gone, and her right sleeve was torn off.

Genkaku lowered himself and he examined her closely but he made sure not to touch her, just in case. "Melek, who the hell did this to you?" He asked with a little bit of worry seeping into his voice. It was only a little bit so it wasn't too noticeable or anything. That didn't matter though. What mattered was why Melek had been so beat up suddenly. She looked exhausted.

Melek huffed and she took a few deep breaths before she opened her dark brown eyes. She looked around herself and she barely smiled as she saw that Riina and Genkaku weren't hurt. But her smile faded away and she looked serious. "You have to get away from here!" The brunette couldn't help but she tried her best to, to try to show them that something bad was coming their way. Her voice was hoarse and it almost sounded a little bit afraid as well. Clearly she had still been shaken up from what happened.

Riina rubbed the top of Melek's head to try to calm her down. "It's okay, it's okay! Don't worry! We'll take care of you!" The redheaded girl responded with a calm tone in her voice. Melek shook her head in protest though. Riina frowned and she kept Melek in her arms, resting her up. "What happened?" She repeated as she moved her deep red eyes to Melek's dark brown weary eyes.

"We have to know, Melek." Genkaku added as he moved some lose strands of hair out of her eyes so she could see better. "Who was it?" His voice was calm but reassuring at the same time. Melek was just glad to see that her two friends were safe. She was almost overwhelmed by it. But she let out a sigh and she shook her head. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

Thinking about what had happened during those four hours were painful memories and mentioning them would only hurt her mind more. Melek frowned. "What happened…Well, there was this guy and he wanted to get to you, so he took me and…" Melek shook her head and she let out an exhale. "Nevermind! Look, his name was Gensou!" The brunette explained as she rubbed her eyes to try to keep herself away.

Riina looked down at Melek with a confused expression on her face. The name almost sounded familiar to her but she couldn't place her finger on it. She patted the top of Melek's head and she gave a reassuring smile. "It's going to be fine. We'll take you to the hospital." She promised and Melek slapped her forehead groaning. She was going to protest some more but she decided that it was no use. Not when it came to Riina and Genkaku. They were quite stubborn with things like this.

However, all the while Genkaku had remained silent and his coal black eyes were wide. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. The name. That name…He hadn't heard that name in a long time. The last time he had even seen that person was so long ago. He had killed that man. He swore he did. The last time he checked Gensou was supposed to be dead. Genkaku looked at Melek. "B-But, that isn't possible! Are you sure?" He asked frowning. Melek seemed pretty exhausted to maybe that was just her imagination! Yeah that had to be it!

Melek almost looked offended. "Of course I'm sure! He…Had white hair and white eyes, and he's your height…" She described him for Genkaku. She looked almost afraid when mentioning him. His icy cold appearance made Melek shiver. "You're his target! Please don't fight him!" Melek pleaded as she swallowed another lump in her throat.

Genkaku said nothing as he turned away. He began to think about it. No matter how much he thought about it, it just didn't seem possible. He bit his bottom lip in uncertainty. Well, he had to go make sure that it was really Gensou. He looked back at Melek. "It'll be okay, just stay here with Riina." He sighed as he stood up, he began to walk away but he stopped and looked down. "Riina, stay with her. I'm going to go sort things out." The ebony haired man instructed, with that he took off.

However, Genkaku didn't have to go far because what he had been looking for was right there. He only needed to walk a few blocks away. The other man must have felt Genkaku's reiatsu and went to him. It made sense, after all that was what Genkaku had been doing. But when Genkaku saw the white haired man standing before him, he turned pale as a ghost. It looked like Gensou. It felt like Gensou's reiatsu. It was almost too much to take in. Everything around Genkaku went silent and the only thing that was heard was his own heartbeat. Genkaku took one step forward towards Gensou.

"GENSOU?!"

* * *

Gensou Shojou (c) DreamingEssence

Genkaku Shojou (c) DreamingEssence

Riina Asuka (c) DreamingEssence

Melek Kurosaki (c) StrawberrySoul


	8. Genkaku VS Gensou

_** White Eye**_

**Chapter 8: Genkaku VS Gensou- The Sorrowful Fight**

The two of them just stood there. No one had said a word to each other. The only thing that had been heard was the wind that gently blew throughout the forest that they were in. Some leaves fell off of their tree branches, and fell to the ground as the wind blew. The wind not only carried loose leaves, but also tension. It seemed like the wind had been the only thing that was moving. It seemed like the trees and grass was the only things that were truly alive at that moment. No one had made a move to get closer to each other. Genkaku stared with his black coal eyes wide and it was like his life flashed before his eyes.

_The nameless man opened his heavy eyes. "G-Gensou?" He sat up quickly and almost fell out of the tree. The man with white hair stood on the other end of the branch with cold eyes._

_ "Did you come up with a name for yourself?" Gensou asked with his arms behind his head._

_ "Do you want me to give you a name?" Gensou asked in his monotone voice. _

"_No!" The nameless man yelled._

"_I have nothing to call you. You need a name."_

"_Genkaku it is." Gensou gave a nod. _

"_Genkaku Shoujo." Genkaku clarified. He kept the same last name._

_They were quiet for a long time and Genkaku was nearly asleep. Then he heard Gensou speaking, "What are we?"_

"_Brothers I guess." _

"_I'm the older brother then." Gensou nodded knowingly. _

_Genkaku hissed, "Yeah right! I'm older!"_

* * *

_The white haired man said in monotone. "I am lucky." _

_Genkaku sweat dropped. "You're not the comforting type, are ya?"_

"_No no no. I'm fine." Genkaku answered sweating._

"_You're lying." Gensou said monotone again. "But you don't have to be concerned; I'd never try to comfort you." He smiled a little._

"_Yes, you can enjoy them more, because you aren't alone like I am…" Genkaku glared up at the sky in anger._

"_Great, now I have to comfort your sorry likes." Gensou said. And in an instant, before Genkaku could complain, Gensou was on the same branch as him, hugging him._

"_Don't ever do that again!" Genkaku huffed. _

"_You were the one who was being depressed." He answered. _

_Gensou smiled and then he began to laugh. Pretty soon they were laughing, watery eyes and hurting sides, the whole package. They were having fun after all._

* * *

_Genkaku was suddenly attacked; Gensou had formed a sword and sliced at him. Genkaku was off guard and the blade cut him deeply, swiping him across the chest and the blood from inside of him spurted out._

_Genkaku's eyes were wider now, "G-Gensou!" He fell to the ground and stared at the man's legs. It had to be him; it felt like him, it looked like him. He could even feel Akahana nearby! But then... why? He looked up, pathetically almost like a lost puppy, "Gensou, why?"_

"_When the Hollow ate us, we transformed with it and then took over its body. For the past years we've been wandering around Hueco Muendo, trying to find food to eat. Finally, we were given the power to be called an Arrancar." Gensou wasted no time in explaining._

_Genkaku grabbed his coat before he could leave, "Gensou, this has nothing to do with me! Don't you see, I missed you two!"_

* * *

_Gensou looked stern, "Don't say that, we did once care about you." _

_Genkaku smiled uneasily, "Once... so many years ago." He lifted his sword sadly along with Riina. "I guess I should tell you that I still care about you. You'll always be my brother, Gensou…"_

_Both of them had blood dripping from their faces. Gensou then huffed out in a quiet voice as they stood close to each other, their shoulders touching, "I hate you."_

_Genkaku wrapped his other hand around his brother. This gesture was clearly a hug. _

_Gensou hissed with his dying breath. "Get off of me." _

_Genkaku had a small and sad smile on his face, "... You looked like you needed to be comforted."_

The ebony haired man's black eyes had widened further as the memories crashed through him like a plane breaking the sound barrier. It rushed through his mind and the things he remembered and saw were almost painful to look back on. Some of the things that had happened weren't so bad, but then near the end of his flash backs it got worse. When he stabbed his brother, he had hugged him. That's the last memory he saw, but it made his head pulse as he heard the words over and over again…

"_... You looked like you needed to be comforted."_

"_... You looked like you needed to be comforted."_

"_... You looked like you needed to be comforted."_

"_... You looked like you needed to be comforted."_

"_You needed to be comforted."_

"_Comforted."_

It was almost as if it had been haunting him. The spiky haired man bit his bottom lip so harshly that it bled a little bit. He thought that he had killed Gensou. He swore that he had. But the man in front of him was clearly the brother he grew to love and care about. Genkaku didn't know how Gensou ended up living, when Akahana had died. He almost didn't want to know, but at the same time he did. Genkaku's head was pounding as if someone had slammed a bowling ball into his head or something even worse than that. He was mixed with emotions. He felt sorrow, but he also felt a little bit of anger as well.

This was proof enough for Genkaku that Gensou really had lived through their fight after all. If that was the case than what Melek said was true. Gensou was the one who hurt her it looked like. Genkaku nodded to himself mentally, after all, he saw some blood on Gensou's left hand, and he could sense some of Melek's reiatsu lingering off of his older brother. The ebony haired man narrowed his eyes. If Genkaku was his target, then Gensou should have just gone for him. Genkaku didn't see the need to bring an innocent person in it.

Genkaku frowned and he almost looked exhausted, despite the fact that they hadn't moved. "I guess what Melek said was right." He huffed quietly and Gensou remained silent. Then Genkaku looked a little bit angry. "Why did you hurt her? She told me that _I _was your target." Genkaku demanded an answer. He didn't particularly care much about humans, no. But he had a connection with Melek, and so she wasn't just a random human that was on the street. She was Genkaku's friend, and in her words, he was her 'Nii-san'. Genkaku was almost disgusted that Gensou would go after someone who had nothing to do with the situation.

Gensou slowly nodded his head. It was a little creepy, but Genkaku didn't expect anything less. "She had disobeyed. A dog that disobeys their master has to be punished." The white haired man sounded confident as he spoke, but his voice was cold and cruel as he spoke to Genkaku. It looked like he hadn't changed much at all from the last time he saw Gensou. He was as cold as Genkaku remembered, or perhaps he was even crueler than before. It was honestly hard to tell.

But still, hearing that made Genkaku a little angrier. He kept his voice calm though. "She isn't your dog, Gensou." The black haired man sounded harsh when he spoke. "If I'm your target, then Melek had nothing to do with this." Genkaku remarked. While they had been talking, neither of them had moved. Genkaku just wanted to know some answers, and perhaps he could persuade Gensou into not fighting him. Maybe he could change his mind somehow. But something deep inside Genkaku told him that there was nothing he could say to make it better.

Gensou had already formed his sword into his hand. It didn't look like he wanted to waste too much time speaking. "That, brother, is where you are wrong." The white eyed man gave another slow nod of his head. As he took a step forward, Genkaku took one step back. "But, that is irrelevant. I came here to kill you." He said it so casually that it almost made Genkaku feel sick to his stomach. Genkaku frowned. It looked like there was no choice. He formed a sword in his hand as well.

"Come at me then…" His voice was quiet, but it was strong and firm. Genkaku wouldn't just back down from a fight. He was no coward, and if he was to die, then he would die with dignity. Even so, running wasn't his forte, not only that, but even if he were to run, Gensou would be able to catch up. After all, Gensou had flash step and Genkaku…Well, he couldn't use flash step. Gensou was faster than him, but he'd say that their strengths may have been even. It had been awhile since Genkaku had fought him though, so he probably improved.

However, when Gensou had begun to run up to Genkaku to make his first attack, Genkaku remained where he was. He didn't figure that he had to move. When Gensou was in range, he swiped his sword forward, and quickly Genkaku blocked. Their swords clashed, making sparks fly off of them as the two of them began to steadily try to push one another back. Genkaku frowned and he glided his sliver blade against Gensou's, pushing the older man back, but only a little bit. In all reality, Genkaku didn't want to fight his brother again, but he wouldn't just let himself be pushed around either.

Gensou wasted no time making another attack. He was fast and when he thrust his sword forward to Genkaku's chest, he actually managed to cut him. Though, it wasn't a deep cut and so Genkaku was able to catch his bearings. The black haired man huffed and he closed his eyes for a millisecond before he opened them and he swung his blade at Gensou. The sound their swords made when they clashed was loud and ear piercing to Genkaku. It was probably so loud, because his head had never stopped pounding the whole time.

The white haired man had narrowed his eyes. He noticed that Genkaku must have been holding back. He didn't like that. Gensou huffed and he pressed his blade against Genkaku's and he pushed the younger man away from him. Gensou swiped his sword down. "Get serious, Genkaku." He demanded coldly and calmly as Genkaku raised his sword defensively. Genkaku may have looked strong and determined, but his reiatsu was different. It wasn't as confident as Gensou had remembered and it was almost light and sorrowful.

Genkaku said nothing he just ran at Gensou. He swung his sword at the older man and he gave him a cut across his shoulder. He bit his bottom lip when he had actually cut Gensou. He frowned and closed his eyes for a moment. He felt frustrated, but mostly with himself. But he was also frustrated with Gensou. How couldn't he be? They were going to try to kill one another again. The thought made Genkaku halt momentarily. Genkaku opened his eyes, only to see Gensou pulling his sword out of his shoulder. He had never let go of Genkaku's blade though. He kept it to the side and he thrust his own blade straight down Genkaku's chest. Quickly, Genkaku had raised his free arm to block, but it didn't seem to matter. It stung his arm and chest as the blade swiped down him.

Genkaku growled in his throat and he pulled himself free from Gensou. His chest and arm was bleeding, but he could ignore it. They weren't so deep. But Gensou was doing fine too, he didn't seem exhausted or tired yet, which was a good sign. After all, the fight did only just begin, and the small cut that Genkaku gave him on his shoulder didn't do anything. Genkaku sighed quietly and he shook his head. He once again got into a defensive stance. He figured he should only attack if Gensou went for him first. Like he usually did.

Moments later Gensou and Genkaku had taken the fighting to a higher level. Why? Well, Gensou had begun to use his flash step on Genkaku, so Genkaku had to be on his game to block his attacks. They had swung their blades at each other and cut each other every moment or two. Gensou was behind Genkaku and he made a swing at Genkaku. Genkaku was somewhat quick though; he was quick enough to harshly turn around and blocked the attack. But when he did block the attack, he found himself with his back pressed against the ground.

His one arm had been numb from the deep cut that Gensou had given him a minute or two ago. He still had his blade raised though so he could block Gensou's next attack. Gensou had clashed his sword against Genkaku's forcing him to remain on the ground. Genkaku grit his teeth a little bit. Gensou hadn't been holding back. He was serious about this. Genkaku was frowning and he pushed his sword against Gensou's to pry him off. He was getting agitated. How was he supposed to fight properly if Gensou was on top of him?

"GET OFF ME!" Genkaku shouted as he used more force than he had before. He slammed his blade on Gensou's, forcing the man to jump back a bit. Genkaku stood up and he gripped his sword tighter. He looked angry and his black eyes were glaring. Gensou still looked as cold and calm as before. He didn't react at all to Genkaku's shouting.

Gensou wasted no time running back towards Genkaku. Simultaneously they swung their swords at each other. They both made effective cuts on one another. Gensou had managed to cut straight through Genkaku's shoulder, while Genkaku slammed his blade into Gensou's chest deeply. At the same time, blood spurted out of their new deep wounds. Genkaku grabbed unto Gensou's blade and Gensou had done the same with Genkaku's. They pulled the swords out from their bodies. Genkaku coughed up some blood, while Gensou only had blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

Genkaku was now the one to make a move. He swiped his blade towards Gensou's chest again all the while looking a little bit distracted. His reiatsu was wavering a little bit. It would lower and rise again. Gensou had blocked his attack and then he flash stepped out of the way. Gensou was now behind Genkaku and he grabbed the top of Genkaku's head. Genkaku grunted as Gensou's fingers were digging into his scalp. Then he found himself colliding with the ground. The collision was so harsh, that it sent rubble shooting up from the ground.

Genkaku groaned and he spat out the blood that was in his mouth. He huffed and twisted his body around slowly so he could look up at Gensou. He had let go of his head now, and was standing next to his younger brother's side. He looked so dark and cruel it was almost saddening to look at. As Genkaku began to stand up, Gensou simply kicked him down again, slamming his foot in the ebony haired man's side.

Genkaku huffed and he grabbed his brother's foot. He pulled it away from him and he stood up quickly, all the while he sent his blade in Gensou's direction. Gensou quickly side stepped to the left and got out of the way. Then he sent his own sword in front of Genkaku's face. He was trying to pierce through his head it seemed. Genkaku quickly moved to the side, but Gensou's cold weapon swiped across his cheek, causing him to bleed there a little bit. It stung a little, but Genkaku could ignore it. Then the two of them clashed swords together again.

Sparks flew from their swords and they leaned in and glared at each other. Genkaku looked more upset and angry compared to Gensou. Gensou simply looked calm and cruel towards all that was happening. He could ignore his wounds just as well as Genkaku could. He could also hold back his emotions a lot better than his little brother. Genkaku growled a little bit and he swiped Gensou's sword away from him, and then he swung downward. Gensou huffed as the blade connected with his body, but before it could go completely through him, he pulled the blade out of him.

Gensou kicked Genkaku's stomach, causing the other man to be sent flying backwards a little b it. It wasn't so hard of a kick to send him flying too far, but far enough for him to crash into a tree. Genkaku grunted as he landed back on the ground onto his knees. Genkaku just sat there for a moment, dully staring at the ground. He saw blood tripping onto the ground. His own blood. Blood that seeped out of him because of his brother. His heart began to feel heavy. He didn't want to fight Gensou anymore. He wanted it to stop already. He wanted to be at peace with his brother. Why did all of this have to happen? Genkaku grunted sorrowfully as he slammed his fist into the dirt.

As Gensou slowly began to walk towards Genkaku, Genkaku just remained where he was. His black spiky hair had been covering his eyes, so his expression was fairly unreadable. The only thing Gensou could see was the frown that he had on his face. But as Gensou continued his way towards Genkaku, Genkaku began to feel his life flash before his eyes again.

"_I have no one else to bug. And stop acting so highly, you have no one either." Gensou said with a serious face like usual. _

_The nameless man sighed. "Alright, well how do you feel about seeing who's stronger? We'll have a competition." He said and stood up. _

_Gensou nodded his head slowly, creepily. "Yes." Is all he said as he jumped down. "How will we determine this?"_

"_Whoever can knock down the most trees with a rock." The nameless man smiled. "I've thought about testing out my strength this way so heck why not make it in the competition?" He bent down and picked up two rocks of the same mass and threw one at Gensou. "Ladies first." The nameless man smiled. _

_Gensou didn't laugh but he went first anyway. He threw the rock as hard as he could muster and the pebble sized rock went through three trees but failed to knock over any. It was more like a speedy bullet. He looked over at the nameless man, "Your turn." _

_The nameless man nodded and took the rock and gripped it. "Maybe they can't be knocked down." He whispered and shrugged. He then threw the rock as hard as he could and grunted in the process. The rock had warped air behind it like a plane that went past the sound barrier. It went through and destroyed a total of fifteen trees. Leaving nothing but bits of bark to fall on the ground in its wake. _

_The nameless man cheered. "Hehe! Look at that! Whooo!" He shouted with pride._

Genkaku's body began to shake a little bit as he remembered the fun he had with his brother. All the good times they had…They were fun. Sure, they were always competitive, but what siblings weren't?

_Gensou huffed and looked displeased, "How about something else, a speed contest?" He asked. _

_The nameless man looked at the ground before answering. "Uhm... yeah sure!" He didn't want to flash step but he wasn't going to back down from the challenge. They both nodded each other as a go and Gensou clearly beat the nameless man by a mile at least. _

"_You can't flash step?" Gensou appeared back where the nameless man was huffing and gripping his side. _

"_No..." The man lied and would forever lie about this._

Another competition they had with each other. Genkaku knew he would lose because he couldn't use flash step. But he agreed to it anyway. He wanted to for the sake of his pride. But it was also because it was something to do. He wasn't alone anymore, and he liked that feeling. He never liked being alone and he never wanted to be. It just turned out that way, which was unfortunate for him at the time. But when Gensou came to visit him he always felt a little bit better.

_That was the first time that Gensou had laughed in a long time. It was a dry laugh but a laugh at that. _

_After a couple of hours of contests, they were both tired and rested on the branches of the trees that were still standing._

Way back when Gensou didn't want to kill him were good times. Despite some sour things that had happened in between. Because Genkaku had someone that he could relate with. Someone he actually wanted around. He had been trapped in a vessel all alone. He couldn't talk with Akahana anymore, and it wasn't like he could talk with Riina when that first happened. All he really had was Gensou. He grew to love and care about Gensou with the time they spent together. Even if he did call him an idiot now and then, and Gensou would retort with some other kind of insult. It was good.

Genkaku's frown deepened. _But now…_His thoughts were jumbled up. He didn't know what to think. He still hadn't moved, and he could hear Gensou walking towards him still. It seemed that wherever Genkaku was there was always someone screwing with his emotions and tearing him up. It just gave him more pain to keep locked away on the inside. There had been so many times where he had lost Gensou. When he thought he was eaten by the Hollow…Then when he was the Zanpakuto of the Arrancar Akahana…Then when Genkaku thought he killed him…Now this.

_Now…_

_Now…!_

His thoughts wouldn't continue. It was either because he simply didn't want to finish what he was thinking, or his thoughts were just too jumbled to allow him to finish. As he sat on his knees, body shaking, there was a sudden chill in the air. The sun had gone away as clouds covered the sky. There was a light booming sound of thunder, and slowly, it began to rain. Rain soaked the forest. Rain soaked Genkaku and Gensou as well. It soaked their torn clothing, and it made their wounds sting a little bit. However, Genkaku could ignore it. Even if the wounds had been deep. Lightning flashed in the sky and thunder boomed, making the ground shake a little bit.

Rain hadn't been the only thing that dripped off of his pale face. There was one, single tear that slipped from his eye. It had slivered all the way down his cheek, and it slowly dripped off of his chin. It was like it was going in slow motion as it finally hit the ground. Genkaku had his fists clenched as he remained on his knees, and he slammed them into the ground, letting out a distressed grunt. "Hnn…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" The ebony haired man screamed in anguish as he lowered his head a little bit. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed more as he felt like his soul had been breaking at the very core.

By now Gensou was only a few paces away from him. Rain dripped off of his face along with some blood as well. Gensou eyed his brother closely with his intense snow white eyes. His brother had been screaming, and there was rain dripping off his face as well, along with some blood. Gensou just stood there, with his right hand holding his blade. He looked cold and he didn't look to care about Genkaku's emotions. "Are you crying? I feel so horrible." The white haired commented with a hoarse voice.

Genkaku had ignored what his brother said. He didn't feel the need to respond to it. He had stopped screaming though and his body was shaking lightly now; it wasn't as harsh as it had been before. He had been so mixed with emotions. He felt depressed, but he also felt angry. It made him frustrated as well. He didn't know what to think and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't even bring himself to stand up yet. But if he didn't get up then his brother would do something to him. He didn't want that to happen. Hell, Genkaku didn't know what he wanted. He wanted his brother to stop what he was doing. He wanted…He wanted…

Genkaku looked up from his spot. He had deep heavy bags under his eyes. His face was wet with the cold rain and the blood on his cheek. He looked determined but at the same time he still looked sorrowful. "Stop, Gensou…" He demanded with his voice calm and strong. It was shaking only a little bit, and it wasn't very noticeable. Slowly, Genkaku began to stand up. His muscles were sore from his wounds, and from all the shaking his body had been doing, but he stood up straight. His sword remained in his right hand, and it was shaking a little bit.

Gensou eyed his brother closely. He looked like a mess. But then again, they both looked like a mess. They both had deep wounds on them, and they were both soaked with rain and their own blood. "Stop what?" He asked with a monotone voice. He couldn't care less about what his brother had been talking about. He just wanted to defeat him. To take him down would make him feel satisfied. The white haired man knew that very well.

Genkaku narrowed his black eyes. "Stop screwing with my head…Stop trying to kill me." It was a soft but serious demand. His head was still so sore, as were his limbs. But he wouldn't just sit on the ground, on his hands and knees screaming. He would do his best to knock sense into his brother. He had to if he wanted his brother back. It seemed like the only way.

"I cannot do that."

Genkaku nodded his head a little. His eyes downcast and he sighed very quietly. He didn't care about what his brother said. He would force him to submit. The two of them stared at each other for a moment. Cold eyes looking at saddened ones. At the same time the two of them ran at each other, their swords at the ready. The two of them began to cut each other up left and right. Some of the cuts were deep while others barely slowed them down. They didn't hold back anymore, well Genkaku did a little. But that was because he was afraid of what might happen if he didn't.

_Gensou, why? _Genkaku asked in his head as he cut Gensou's shoulder. Gensou responded by twirling his blade and stabbing Genkaku in the stomach. _Gensou, don't you remember? How we used to be? _The ebony haired man coughed up some blood as he backed away from Gensou. He held his stomach for a moment but then he swung his blade towards Gensou, but the older man blocked his attack. Gensou threw his blade to the side for a moment and he grabbed Genkaku's left arm suddenly. He began to twist it and turn it in a way that it should not have been turned.

Genkaku groaned in agony and he swiped his blade towards Gensou, causing the white haired man to let him go. The man backed away quickly before he could get cut, and he grabbed his sword again. Thankfully, Genkaku's arm hadn't been broken completely. It was just really sore now. The two brothers charged at each other again.

_Remember…How we used to compete together all the time? _Genkaku asked in his thoughts as he was pushed back by Gensou. Genkaku huffed and he spat blood out of his mouth. He ran towards Gensou again, swinging his blade. _Remember how much fun we had? Yeah, it may have gotten out of hand at times…_He trailed off as Gensou's blade implanted in his shoulder. Genkaku coughed and groaned in pain. He pulled the blade out of him, and cut down Gensou's chest deeply. He backed up. _But we still had fun. Heh…We enjoyed each other's company even if we never said it out loud…_ The black haired man blocked the next attack that Gensou shot at him.

By now the two of them had many wounds on them. A lot of them deep, some of them small. They were both worn out and exhausted. It was a little bit hard fighting in the rain, but they made it possible. The rain had never let up either. It was raining much harder than it had been before the fight started. There was also a lot of lightning and thunder that boomed throughout the battlefield. Genkaku raised his blade along with Gensou. They charged at each other again.

_And you know…You gave me a name…Something that I didn't even want at first…You made me want a name. _The black spiky haired man thought as he swung his sword heavily. Gensou blocked the attack and pushed his younger brother a few paces away from him. _No matter what you do…_

_No matter how many times you try to hurt me…_

_Or kill me…_

_You…_

_Gensou…_

_ Will always be…_

Gensou began to run towards Genkaku his blade raised. His movements were fast and he had a steady grip on the handle of his sword. Genkaku closed his eyes for a moment. It felt like his life was going in slow motion as Gensou ran towards him. Genkaku opened his tired black eyes as he watched Gensou. He was almost at him now. Something inside of him snapped. "GENSOU!" Genkaku shouted loudly as he too ran at him.

There was silence. It was like everything in the world had stopped. Not even the sound of the rain was heard. No sound was heard. There was just silence. Nothing was moving and nothing was breathing. That's what it seemed like anyway. Nothing was felt either. The rain was pouring down heavily from the sky, but it wasn't felt. No. Not one thing had been felt. The world truly had stopped. It was a moment that was rare, but it happened.

_My brother…_

Genkaku's blade had pierced right through the middle of Gensou's chest. Not at his heart, just straight through the middle and out the back. But, it wasn't just Genkaku's blade. Gensou's blade had been pierced through Genkaku in the same way at the same angle. Blood was forming around their new deep wounds. Even though they had been impaled, their bodies weren't shaking, not even their hands were shaking. Their breaths were hoarse and quiet, and barely even audible, but they were there. Gensou had blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth as he narrowed his snow white eyes.

Genkaku had a different expression. He had his black eyes downcast, staring dully at his hand that held his sword. He looked dismal and like he was in a lot of pain. His vision would blur in and out. He felt the rain drip off of him and blood drip off him as well. He didn't bother looking up to see Gensou. He couldn't bring himself to look at his older brother. But Gensou could look at his brother just fine, with his vision blurring a little bit. He knew his brother better than anyone, but Gensou still kept his cold expression, but it looked like his snow white eyes were worn out and soft.

He wrapped his free arm around Genkaku's shoulders while he turned his head to the side so that the younger man could not see his expression. Genkaku's ebony eyes shot up and they were a little bit wide at what he felt. He lowered his eyes and he tried to find Gensou's face so he could read his expression, but the white haired man had his head turned to the side a little bit. Genkaku was frozen for a moment. He wrapped his free arm around Gensou's shoulders as well; he had a sorrowful smile on his face.

"You looked like you needed to be comforted…" The two siblings whispered at the same time. Their tones were the same. They were soft and almost reassuring. But Gensou still sounded a bit cold, and Genkaku sounded sorrowful still.

At the same time both of them withdrew their swords from each other's chests. It was painful, but it seemed like they ignored it. There was a more important matter. Blood seeped from their chests. Genkaku had this weird bubbly feeling in his chest and it made him want to throw up, but he didn't. He didn't look at Gensou still, and Gensou didn't look at him either. Genkaku had been staring at the cold and wet ground, as did Gensou. Now their bodies were shaking. Gensou's sword slowly began to disappear inside of him.

"…You know…I really thought I could win this time…" The white haired man whispered mostly to himself, but Genkaku heard him. He had heard every word that came out of Gensou's mouth. He didn't say anything though. Gensou grimaced. He was in a lot of pain and his body staggered a little bit. "Damn it." He cursed and with that, blood erupted from his chest. His eyes closed as he collapsed to the ground, his sword now completely gone and out of sight.

Genkaku's body staggered a little bit as well. He felt sick and uneasy. He was exhausted and tired. He hadn't felt so tired in his entire life. Genkaku weakly smirked a saddened smirk. "…What are you talking about?" His voice was quiet and weak. He wanted to throw up some blood but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "You did win…Idiot…"

Blood exploded from his chest and it was only a matter of moments before Genkaku collapsed next to his brother.

* * *

Gensou Shojou (c) DreamingEssence

Genkaku Shojou (c) DreamingEssence

Riina&Akahana Asuka (c) DreamingEssence

Melek Kurosaki (c) StrawberrySoul


	9. The Aftermath

_**White Eye**_

**Chapter 9: The Aftermath**

Genkaku shifted a little. His body was sore all over; it felt as if someone had broken all of his bones and threw him in a dumpster. He knew he wasn't in a dumpster though. As a matter of fact, he didn't know where he was at all. He felt warm and almost comfortable. It was mostly uncomfortable because of his sores and how his body ached. It was his chest as well. His heart felt heavy, and when his chest heaved up and down from his light breathing, it felt like someone had him stuck between two boards of rusty old nails. On any other occasion, he would have shivered. He felt too warm to shiver currently.

A soft moan escaped his lips. His coal black eyes were slow to open. They felt so heavy, and it was hard to believe that he actually managed to open them, even if only a little. His vision was blurry, and there was more black than there was anything else. His head turned a little to the side and he began to close his eyes instinctively. He blinked and kept them open. When his vision was more clear he looked around the room he was in. He found it hard to clarify. He could have been in anyone's house, in anyone's room. It felt a little unsettling. He frowned and creased his brows. The walls were white, but they were dim from his blurry vision. There was a closed window and he had a nightstand next to him. There was also a lamp there.

He looked down at himself, blinking his eyes to clear his vision some more. There was a white warm blanket on him. He had a few pillows behind his head as well. The man turned his head to the other side abruptly as a sudden jolt of pain ran through his body. He moaned quietly again and sighed, making it barely audible. No one else was in the room with him. He raised his hand and he put it in front of his face. His hand was bandaged, as was his forearm and his upper shoulder. He wouldn't have doubted if he was all mended.

The man lied there, trying to get his thoughts straight. The more he did the more his vision became clear. He looked to the other side of the bed. There was a crutch waiting for him. He turned his face into a scowl. He didn't want to walk with that thing. But if he had to, he supposed he would have to use it. He decided he would test out how well he could walk later. He continued to lay there in the bed and he closed his eyes again, a strange heavy feeling taking over. The man sighed quietly as he struggled to open his eyes again.

Genkaku remembered things he wished he didn't. He remembered fighting Gensou again. He remembered how much pain his mind was feeling, and how much pain his body had felt. It was understandable. Being forced into a fight with his older beloved brother again was almost too much to take in. No, it wasn't almost too much. It simply and utterly WAS too much to take in. It wasn't as if it was the first time it happened, but it didn't make it any easier on Genkaku's mind. Thinking about it made Genkaku frown. He wanted to sleep some more. He wanted to sleep until all of his pain was gone.

As he was lying there, realization struck him like lightning struck a metal rode on a building. Gensou. Where was Gensou? Genkaku began to panic a little bit. He felt raspy breaths leave his mouth as he shifted his coal black, exhausted eyes around. The spiky haired man began to sweat a little, and his heart began to thump harder in his chest. He ignored the numb painful feeling in his arms as he pushed the white blanket off of him. It was only then he realized that he was wearing what looked to be a white yukata, hospital clothes. He didn't care about that.

He didn't realize what he was doing until he found himself colliding with the floor. He cursed loudly in pain, and his wounds pulsed behind the bandages wrapped around him. The ebony haired man looked up tiredly. He began to carefully, and slowly drag himself towards where his crutch was. Currently, he didn't care if he looked pathetic using that thing to walk with. He felt more pathetic crawling on the ground, feeling unable to properly move. When he got to the end of the bed, he raised his arm and pulled himself up on his knees.

Genkaku grew paler and he felt sweat drip off of him. He grabbed the wooden object and he slowly raised himself up with it. The now pale man had never used this before. He had seen other people use them, but he never had to. It was pretty simple to him though. The man placed his arm around it, and he held until the handle. Genkaku did a few test steps in his room, finding himself moving in a stagger. After a moment, he gave up and didn't care if he staggered. He went to the bedroom door, huffing exhaustedly.

He pushed the door open and he staggered out. He made his way down the hallway slowly. As he was passing by, he glanced out the window. It was sometime at night. He didn't know what time, but it looked late. It felt late. He barely even remembered what time it was when he was fighting Gensou. All he remembered about the time was that it was really dark. He remembered a lot of rain and a lot of lightning and thunder. Only then he realized that it was still raining, but it didn't sound nearly as strong as it did before.

The man continued his way down the hall. He turned a corner and he froze almost completely. He was upstairs and the stairs looked rather long from his vision. Then again, everything looked weird to him currently. His vision had been playing many tricks on him. The man with ebony eyes inched close to the stair railing, all the while keeping his arm on the crutch. He slowly and carefully began to inch his way down the stairs. It hurt with every step, but he didn't seem to care. The man was far too determined to see what had happened.

After what seemed to be hours, but was only a minute, the man finally stumbled off of the stairs. He felt his conscious quaver, but he managed to keep himself awake. He took a few deep breaths. His breath was coming out shallowly, as if he had just finished running a marathon, or he just got over a serious plague. He was much slower now when he made his way past the kitchen. He entered the living room, which thankfully wasn't too far away. He took a few steps away from the doorway and stopped. On the couch was Riina, she was sitting there, stroking something it looked like.

Riina turned her head when she heard noise. She smiled when she saw that Genkaku was awake. "Genkaku…" The Shinigami sighed with relief. "I'm glad you're okay." The redhead girl seemed relax about the whole situation. Perhaps more time passed than what Genkaku originally thought. She eyed Genkaku. The poor man still looked so worn out, almost broken. But he was being pulled back together by his own actions it seemed like.

It took Genkaku a minute. It was like his tongue was stuck and he couldn't move it, and he couldn't open his mouth. After a minute he spoke. "Ri-Riina…" He had to take a breath. His voice was hoarse and his face twisted up into a scowl. He sounded like he had a cold and like he had needles in his throat. It made him feel sick and uneasy. He swallowed hard. "Are you-you okay?" He felt ashamed that he had to take breaths in the middle of his sentences when he spoke.

Riina smiled and chuckled, but very quietly. "Yes, Genkaku. Nothing happened to me." The small girl reassured. It made her heart sink a little, when Genkaku stuttered. The girl didn't expect anything less though. Genkaku had gone through a very traumatic ordeal. Riina figured that if she went through having to fight Akahana again, she would probably be stuttering in pain as well. Riina shook away those thoughts.

Genkaku was going to smile, but then another question popped in his head. "What about…Melek? Is she okay too?" Genkaku wanted to punch his throat out if he had to take another breath in the middle of his sentence. He didn't know, but to him it seemed like it would be hard to understand what someone was saying, if they stuttered and had no choice but to take breaths in the middle of their sentence. He frowned deeply and shook his head.

"Melek's traumatized, but her physical wounds have been mended and healed. She's resting now." Riina explained as she looked down. Genkaku looked confused. He stumbled over a little bit closer to the couch. He looked down and his blinked twice and struggled to keep his eyes open afterwards. In Riina's lap lied Melek. The human had her head rested in Riina's lap, while the rest of her body stretched out on the rest of the couch. There were blankets over her and a she had a bandage or two on her face. She looked a bit relaxed and somewhat comfortable.

Riina had a hand rubbing the top of Melek's head as if to comfort the sleeping girl. Genkaku sighed a raspy sigh. If Genkaku felt psychological pain when he simply saw Gensou, he didn't even want to know what kind of pain Melek had gone through. He didn't even want to know what Gensou did to her, the thought was almost disturbing. He heard Riina comment on something, something about hearing a story when Melek woke up. Genkaku didn't understand at first, but then he realized she was talking about what had happened.

_I don't think I want to know…_The spiky haired man shook his head and then he did his best to take a step or two back. He swallowed hard again and he looked around. He did his best to remain calm. "G-Gensou?" He asked quietly etching his eyebrows. Riina looked up at Genkaku.

She kept her smile. "He's in the room over there…" The redhead whispered calmly as she pointed to a door down the hallway. Riina didn't particularly like or trust Gensou at the moment. Not after what he did to Melek and Genkaku. Genkaku nodded and he began to stumble towards the door. Riina frowned. "Genkaku…Don't expect too much…He may not have changed at all." Riina warned.

Riina's warning didn't reach Genkaku's numb ears. The man blocked out all noises. Genkaku opened the door to Gensou's room and he hobbled in. The room was like his own, except there was a chair next to the wall, across from Gensou's bed. Genkaku walked over to it and he sat down gratefully. He placed his crutch to the side and lowered the crutch against the wall. He leaned back but he still strained his eyes to look at Gensou. The man was bandaged as well, just like Genkaku. Genkaku felt worried still. That was, until he saw Gensou's chest heave up and down lightly. Genkaku smiled a little bit. But he frowned quickly.

If Gensou woke up with the same intentions as before then Genkaku didn't know what he would do. The spiky haired man closed his eyes as his bandaged hand gravitated to his forehead. He lowered his head a little as the pounding sensation of psychological torture came back to him. Surely after the last moment they shared on the battlefield was enough to make Gensou stop his urge to kill Genkaku. Thinking about it made Genkaku flash back to what had happened. The last and most vivid thing he had remembered about the fight he had.

_"You looked like you needed to be comforted…" The two siblings whispered at the same time. Their tones were the same. They were soft and almost reassuring. But Gensou still sounded a bit cold, and Genkaku sounded sorrowful still. _

_At the same time both of them withdrew their swords from each other's chests. It was painful, but it seemed like they ignored it. There was a more important matter. Blood seeped from their chests. Genkaku had this weird bubbly feeling in his chest and it made him want to throw up, but he didn't. He didn't look at Gensou still, and Gensou didn't look at him either. Genkaku had been staring at the cold and wet ground, as did Gensou. Now their bodies were shaking. Gensou's sword slowly began to disappear inside of him._

_"…You know…I really thought I could win this time…" The white haired man whispered mostly to himself, but Genkaku heard him. He had heard every word that came out of Gensou's mouth. He didn't say anything though. Gensou grimaced. He was in a lot of pain and his body staggered a little bit. "Damn it." He cursed and with that, blood erupted from his chest. His eyes closed as he collapsed to the ground, his sword now completely gone and out of sight. _

_Genkaku's body staggered a little bit as well. He felt sick and uneasy. He was exhausted and tired. He hadn't felt so tired in his entire life. Genkaku weakly smirked a saddened smirk. "…What are you talking about?" His voice was quiet and weak. He wanted to throw up some blood but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "You did win…Idiot…"_

_Blood exploded from his chest and it was only a matter of moments before Genkaku collapsed next to his brother._

Genkaku had to bite his tongue from groaning in pain at the thought. He closed his eyes tighter and cringed. As Genkaku thought about it some more he struggled to open his eyes. His vision was blurred again. It was beginning to annoy him. They screamed at him, telling him to sleep. His mind was also yelling at him to sleep. He stared at Gensou solemnly. He tried to lean forward to get a better look at him, to see if he was going to wake up anytime soon. As he did so, his world began to crash away and fade. The man huffed as he leaned into his chair, tilting his head down.

His eyes only continued to struggle to stay open; black surrounded the corner of his eyes. Genkaku placed his hands on the chair arms and he tried to lift himself up. To no avail, the man just sat back down and rested the back of his head against the wall. His consciousness quavered repeatedly until he could no longer stand it. Exhausted and with his spirit broken, he titled his head down and closed his eyes. The dark abyss took over his body with ease, surrounding the man in pure and utter darkness.

* * *

It was when Genkaku heard the sound of shifting sheets the man woke up. He hadn't slept for too long it felt like. It must have been only a half an hour. It took Genkaku a minute to actually pry his eyes open, but when he did he was relieved almost. Perhaps Gensou was going to wake up, that was what Genkaku wanted the most right now. He wanted to know if Gensou was really okay and he also wanted to know his intentions. His vision was a little less blurred and so when Genkaku blinked, it became clearer easily. He leaned forward, but only a little bit.

"Gen-Gensou?" Genkaku scowled again when he had to take a breath in the middle of his sentence again. It made him sound like he had some sort of disease in his opinion. He didn't like it. Genkaku barely managed to stand up, but when he did, he grabbed his crutch which he almost forgot about, and then he pulled his chair closer to Gensou's bed. Only a little bit, but it was enough. The ebony haired man sat in the chair and panted exhaustedly, as if he finished running a marathon.

There was no response at first. Genkaku frowned. _Well, you better be waking up, or else I would have woken up for nothing. _The man wanted to say that out loud but he couldn't bring himself to actually say it. The man simply waited impatiently for a response. The only good thing about this all was that he could try to rest up his vocal cords for when he was to talk to Gensou. Whenever the white haired man decided to respond that was. Genkaku looked at the ceiling and half lidded his eyes tiredly.

Genkaku scowled deeper at the longer silences. He was going to end up falling asleep if Gensou didn't say anything. Just as he was about to close his eyes, for more rest, he stopped when he heard something. It was the quietest of moans, but the man heard it. Genkaku darted his coal black eyes to Gensou. Genkaku sighed with what seemed to be relief when he saw Gensou open his eyes. It was almost a moment of bliss when Genkaku saw Gensou's snow white eyes. Then he was struck with pain again when Gensou turned his head and looked at Genkaku.

Gensou looked just as tired as Genkaku did. He had bags under his eyes and he had bandages on his as well, just like Genkaku. He was also wearing a white yukata like Genkaku had been. However, Gensou didn't look any less cold then before. Perhaps that was just from what Genkaku saw, but Genkaku didn't know. Genkaku at least expected him to loosen up a little, considering he was just as injured as Genkaku. Genkaku sat there on edge, waiting for a response of some kind. Gensou just lied there, looking at his brother. So Genkaku decided he would speak.

"Gensou, do-n-no…How are you fe-feeling?" Genkaku ignored all the stuttering he had been doing. He figured that by now if he couldn't control it, then he couldn't control it, and he would just have to live with it for the time being. The ebony haired man didn't even know what to say to Gensou, he had many questions, but decided to ask how the man was feeling first. It seemed like the right thing to do. In his mind it was, anyhow.

There was more silence. Gensou didn't shrug or nod. He just turned his head again and stared up at the ceiling. "How do you…Think?" It looked like Gensou had to take breaths in between his sentences as well. Genkaku felt a little relieved to hear his voice. Even if it was tired sounding and hoarse, it was a lot better than not hearing his voice at all. However, Genkaku didn't like the response he got. He wanted to at least hear that he was somewhat okay. Genkaku looked down.

He simply nodded his head and then the two of them shared more silence. Genkaku sighed hoarsely. "Ge-Gensou…Do you still want to…" The spiky haired man didn't simply stop because of his shallow breathing and the heavy feeling in his chest. He stopped because it was hard on his mind to finish his sentence. The man swallowed the lump that was in his throat, and it was hard to do so. Genkaku's eyes lowered. "Do you still want to kill me?" The man asked and was a little surprised that he managed to complete the sentence without taking a breath.

There was something in that room that happened like never before. There wasn't just silence. There was a cold feeling in the room. It was as if someone had flipped a light switch. The feeling in the room made Genkaku feel uncomfortable, he wanted to grab a blanket or two and wrap himself up and stay away from the cold. He wondered if Gensou felt it too. The man didn't know, but he felt twice as tired with this odd cold sensation nipping away at his face and body. Gensou turned his head to the side and he looked at Genkaku.

"S-sometimes I do." The white haired man responded at long last, and soon the cold feeling went away. "But…Right now I don't." Gensou turned his head back and he once again stared at the ceiling.

Genkaku swallowed the lump in his throat. His eyes burned and his mouth parted open a little bit when he heard that. His mouth was dry and sore. Genkaku creased his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes the best he could without losing consciousness. "I'm-I'm being serious…" His voice was raspy and shaky when he spoke. His coal black eyes were sorrowful when he spoke. Gensou turned his head back to Genkaku, and his eyes almost looked a little soft.

The eyes were still intense however. "Oh. Well. I hate…To break it to you, but be-being serious doesn't suit you." The white haired man responded hoarsely. He sounded as if he had less trouble speaking than Genkaku did. Genkaku frowned and his hand gravitated towards his pounding head again. Gensou sighed quietly when he saw Genkaku's pained expression. "Sometimes…Brother, you do things when y-you're surrounded with pain." Genkaku removed his hand and listened with his numb ears to what Gensou was saying.

"I wanted you to suffer," Gensou rubbed his forehead as he took a breath. He took a few shaky exhales before he continued. "Because you helped kill Akahana." The man continued on and Genkaku opened his mouth to bud in, but Gensou continued. "I d-don't know how, but I managed to st-stay alive. When I woke up, I realized that I wanted you to suf-fer, just as much as I-I did." Genkaku frowned and closed his mouth. He waited to see if his older brother was to continue. "I was being driven by revenge.

D-during our fight, I killed you psycho-psychologically, and I was pla-planning on killing you physically afterwards." Genkaku frowned deeper at Gensou's words. Gensou looked at the ceiling again. "But while we were fighting…I began to rea-realize something else." There was a pause. Genkaku rubbed his eyes to keep himself awake. He knew this was important, but he found it hard to remain conscious. Gensou swallowed hard and he continued. "I made you suffer enough already…" His voice was quiet and hoarse when he finally finished his sentence.

Genkaku opened his eyes a little more. It was hard to, but he managed. Gensou finally looked back at Genkaku. The two brothers looked deeply into each other's differently coloured eyes. No one had said anything for a while. Genkaku swallowed the lump in his throat and he exhaled quaveringly. His heart was beating hard in his chest and it made it hard to breathe. He wondered if Gensou had that feeling as well. It was hard to tell. That man was always so calm and collected; even if the world was exploding he would be calm.

The ebony haired man remained silent as he began to think long and hard. It was more than clear that Gensou would live now. Genkaku was glad about that. One side of him was a little skeptical. He didn't know for sure how long Gensou could go without wanting to kill him. But the words that the white haired man had just spoke, were some of the most sincere words that Genkaku had ever heard out of him. Even way back when they were alone and only had each other. Genkaku felt his head pound some more as he thought intensely about this. After a moment he leaned forward on the chair he was sitting on.

He barely managed to reach his hand out, but when he did he placed it on Gensou's bandaged arm. "I want you to stay…" He had remained silent for so long it was a little easier for him to speak. The man realized what he said. Gensou looked surprised and his white eyebrows rose a little bit. Genkaku had thought about it long enough. His mind was made up. Genkaku decided that he wanted his older brother to stay with him, so that the man could earn his trust again. So they could be like how brothers were meant to be.

Gensou stared at Genkaku as the man pulled his hand away. Genkaku had a soft yet exhausted expression on his face, and his voice may have sounded hoarse, but he spoke strongly. The best he could anyhow. Gensou looked away from Genkaku and closed his eyes. "Go to sleep, Gen-Genkaku." The white haired man instructed as he never looked back at Genkaku. Genkaku looked at his brother, and never took his eyes off of him yet.

Genkaku didn't know what kind of response that was supposed to be, but sleep sounded like a great idea. The man had to check something first. He stood up, thanks to the support of the chair, and he took his crutch. He got a good hold on it and he began to stumble away, trying to be as quiet as possible so Gensou could sleep. The ebony haired man took slow shallow breaths. His consciousness was quavering once again so he tried to hurry. He left the room and he hobbled down the hallway a little bit. The man stopped when he was at the end of the hallway, he looked to the couch.

He barely managed to smile when he looked. Riina was lying down now, with Melek lying on her back on Riina's stomach and her head rested on Riina's stomach. Riina had a pillow behind her head and she had her arms rested over Melek's shoulders, her hands under the blanket that was now pulled up to the human's shoulders. Riina and Melek were fast asleep. To anyone else, they probably would have found it cute, but to Genkaku he found it more amusing than he did cute. He was going to check on them, but it looked as if they were fine. He exhaled shakily and shook his head.

After hobbling back into Gensou's room, he closed the door behind him. He looked at Gensou. The man was fast asleep. He stumbled to the closet with the help of his crutch and he opened it up. He sighed with relief when he found an extra blanket. He took it in his free hand and he went to the side of Gensou's bed. Surely, when Gensou said to go to sleep, he was talking about Genkaku going back to his room. But his room was upstairs and that was too much effort. He was far too exhausted and his consciousness was beginning to fail.

The man leaned his crutch against the night stand, letting go of the object. He slowly pried himself up on Gensou's bed and when he was on, he lied down on his side, facing Gensou. He pulled the black blanket he had over his shoulders and he fell asleep at ease.

* * *

"Genkaku, when I said go to sleep, I meant in your own bed, not cuddling me in mine!" Gensou huffed as he began to push his brother a little bit. It was the next afternoon, not morning, they had slept straight through the morning, and now it was one PM. Genkaku had his arms wrapped around his brother's waist while he was asleep, and he hadn't even realized that. Genkaku groaned in annoyance when Gensou began pushing on him. He wanted to stay asleep; he didn't care how awkward this was.

"My bedroom is all the way upstairs—" He trailed off to cough. He had gotten over most of his stuttering overnight, but it hurt to strain his voice too much. "I would have passed out climbing up!" The man complained. Gensou rolled his white intense eyes.

"Too bad, now get off!" He coughed a little as he finally managed to push Genkaku completely off the bed, completely oblivious to how the man was feeling. He didn't even flinch when Genkaku yelled out in pain at long last. He rolled on his side and rested on his elbow. His wounds were still sore but not nearly as sore as they were the other day. He looked down at Genkaku who struggled to stand up on his own two feet. Genkaku reached for his crutch pathetically and he managed to stand up. Gensou looked confused. "You have to use a crutch?" It sounded like he was taunting him.

Genkaku glared at Gensou. He had fewer bags under his eyes, and he looked a little less tired. His muscles were aching, but they weren't nearly as bad as the night before. "Shut up…This is your fault you know." He muttered shaking his head, causing his ebony spiky to shift a little bit. Gensou shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care. "Excuse me, while I hobble my way to Riina and Melek." The man sarcastically said as he began to do what he said he was going to do.

Gensou sighed as he watched his brother leave the room. He knew that it was his fault. He didn't seem to care all too much. The fight was over with now. He just had to find a way to earn Genkaku's trust again. The white haired man shook his head. That would take years, he just knew it. Not to mention that he still felt like he wanted to kill him, even if that feeling was only a small little flame. A flame could turn into a fire quickly. The man would just have to hold himself back. If one thing was for sure he wasn't going to stay in bed all day.

When Genkaku hobbled out of the room and out of the hallway, he saw that Riina and Melek were already awake. Riina was eating pancakes while Melek was sitting up, with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She was staring blankly at the ground, while Riina was enjoying her breakfast. Genkaku hobbled over to the couch and he sat down on the other side of Melek, considering that Riina was on Melek's other side. He laid his crutch on the floor and leaned back. The couch was far more comfortable than that chair he was sitting in in Gensou's room.

There was some weird program playing on the television but Genkaku paid no mind to it. Instead he turned to Melek and Riina. He frowned, staring at the both of them. How could he say it? Genkaku rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Riina, Melek, I have some news." Genkaku started out, and the two girls looked at the man sitting next to them. Genkaku noticed right away that the two of them looked more refresh than the day before. "Gensou is…Gensou is…"

Melek shuddered at the name and she moved away from Genkaku, as if she was afraid. Riina put her fork down and she placed a reassuring hand on Melek's shoulder. "Gensou is…What?" Melek asked with a fearful tone. Genkaku looked down at her and frowned. He knew that Melek was a paranoid person, but this seemed different. He didn't know why. The man remembered what Riina had told him the other night. 'Melek is traumatized'. It made sense. Genkaku didn't expect this though.

He sighed. "Now, keep your shirt on…" He smiled a little and rubbed the top of Melek's head. He looked at Riina, and the redhead gave him a warning glance. "Gensou will be staying." It wasn't just Melek, but Riina widened her eyes too. Genkaku placed his hand in his lap. "Don't look like that, we talked last night and-" Melek cut him off.

"No! Nii-san, no!" Melek yelled at him with a hoarse voice. Riina held unto Melek's shoulders, rubbing them to try to calm her down. She was upset about it too and it took her a lot of mental strength to remain silent. "Don't do this…Please, don't do this, you don't mean it! Not after what he did to you! What he did to me, and Ichigo, and what he what he was going to do to Riina!" The brunette exclaimed, and this is where Riina stepped in.

"Genkaku, I have to agree with Melek here, he tried to kill us all!" The redhead kept her voice in a calm tone, and she yelled quietly. Genkaku frowned and looked at them both. "Genkaku, who's to say he won't try that again?" Riina lowered her voice to a much calm tone.

Genkaku opened his mouth to say something, but the distressed and frantic Melek cut him off. "Nii-san, why? Why would you allow him to stay after what he did?" Her voice was lowered as well, but it didn't sound any less distressed. If anything it sounded more distressed. Genkaku swallowed the lump in his throat. He felt sweat on his forehead and he exhaled quaveringly. Riina looked at Genkaku shaking her head. She didn't trust this situation, which was obvious. Melek didn't like it either, which was more than obvious. It almost hurt.

"He needs me!" Genkaku blurted out suddenly. Riina and Melek remained silent after that. Genkaku frowned and held his forehead. "I need him too. I don't-" He trailed off and looked down, shaking his head. "I don't know if I can bear losing him again…" The man frowned deeper now, and wiped some sweat off of his forehead. It was a lot to take in, and he realized this. The ebony haired man couldn't help it though. He decided what he wanted last night. He wanted his brother to stay and made sure he would keep that promise.

Riina sighed and she thought about it. If she saw Akahana again, and did what Gensou did to Genkaku, perhaps she would feel the same. But it wasn't like that. Not in her eyes. After all, Gensou hurt Genkaku and Melek, and even Ichigo. He probably would have hurt many others too afterwards. Riina couldn't bring herself to trust the man. Maybe in time though, she could grow to trust him. That was probably what Genkaku was doing. That was probably Genkaku's plan. Riina looked up from the floor and she at Genkaku.

She nodded her head. "Okay…Genkaku. I suppose…" It took her a bit of mental strength. It would be hard to forgive and forget. "I suppose, Gensou can stay." She gave a weary smile. Genkaku sighed with what seemed to be relief when he heard that. He almost found it hard to believe that Riina was agreeing. She being the emotional woman she was, it was hard to believe. But the man was glad to hear it.

He smiled a little. "Thank you." He nodded his head gratefully. There was still one problem though. He looked down at Melek. "What about you? I need your approval too." He laughed as if he was joking around with her. Melek looked at Genkaku furrowing her eyebrows frowning deeply.

"This isn't funny." Her voice was shaking a little bit, but it sounded firm as well. Genkaku frowned a little. Melek stood up suddenly, and Riina lowered her hands, sighing. "Let him stay if you want, I couldn't care less." She turned around and she began to walk away. She didn't care if she was still in her pyjamas. She placed the blanket she had on the arm of the couch and she headed towards the door. Genkaku sighed as he looked after her.

"Melek…Melek, please don't go." He called to her, before he began to cough into his fist. It was already too late, she was gone and out of the house. The ebony haired man sighed as he rubbed his forehead again. He looked down at Riina who was looking up at him. "Was her trauma that bad?" Genkaku asked raising his eyebrow a little bit.

Riina sighed and took a drink of her orange juice. "How would you feel?" The redhead asked. Genkaku was still confused. He never did hear the story on what Gensou did. "Being forced into betraying your own family, and being abused and threatened for hours." Riina shook her head. "But what you went through was far worse. I'm just glad that you're both okay." She smiled and laughed a little.

That was when Gensou stepped out into the living room. Genkaku looked at him and almost got jealous. That man was lucky. He didn't have to use a crutch to walk. But as soon as he walked in, Riina stood up. She clearly didn't want to be in Gensou's presence, so she took her breakfast plate and juice and she walked into the kitchen. Gensou sat where Riina was previously but made sure he kept a few feet away from Genkaku, knowing that the man didn't trust him completely yet. Gensou looked at Genkaku.

"There was a lot of shouting." He bluntly and monotonously stated. Genkaku rolled his eyes and looked away. "Why?" The white haired man asked with his tone never dropping its monotone. Genkaku remained silent for a while. Gensou's white intense eyes stared at Genkaku as he patiently waited for some sort of answer.

After a moment or so Genkaku responded. "It's Melek." The coal black eyed man answered. "She doesn't like the fact that you're staying." Genkaku explained as he looked at Gensou. Gensou looked at him blankly, and his eyes never dropped their tension. "Surprisingly though, Riina's okay with it." Genkaku sounded surprised still when he added that last thin in his sentence. Gensou shrugged his shoulders.

"Makes sense." Gensou answered emotionlessly. Genkaku looked at him with a confused expression. "You can't expect that human to be agreeable with this. You should be grateful that Riina is okay with it." The white haired man continued on with a rather cold expression and a rather cold tone in his voice. Genkaku nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders. He looked away from Gensou and stared at the wall.

* * *

It was later in the afternoon and Genkaku, Riina, and Gensou managed to take themselves to Genkaku's apartment. It was a rather awkward and long walk. For all of them. The two of them barely trusted Gensou currently, and Gensou was as icy cold as ever. Then there was the fact that Genkaku was still unable to walk without that dang crutch of his. It was annoying and he didn't like it. He was just glad that he was able to get dressed without breaking any of his bones or falling over from. He was grateful for at least that much. What made it worse was that Genkaku had to go out after his nap to go find Melek.

The man, once he woke up from his two hour nap, had woken up and he stumbled off to go find Melek. He couldn't just let this thing go. He needed her approval too. He also wanted to know if there was anything he could do, to help get rid of her trauma. Even if there wasn't he would at least try to do something. Him being the compassionate man he is.

It had only taken him an hour or two. He knew Melek well enough to know where she would go. He was plum worn out however when he arrived at the lake. He hadn't walked so long before in his crutch with sore muscles and wounds. To him it felt like it took him decades until he found Melek standing and facing the lakefront. The ebony haired man was just grateful that Melek WAS at the lake, rather than somewhere else. He hobbled up a little behind the human and he took a few shallow, exhausted breaths.

Genkaku took a few more breaths before he spoke. "Hey, Melek," He decided he would start out with that. Melek turned around and she took a few steps towards Genkaku. "I think it'd be a good thing, if we talk about this. Don't you think?" The man spoke calmly with a smile on his face. He leaned against a nearby tree to relax his muscles a little bit. Melek stared at him for a moment.

"There's nothing to talk about. You know how I feel." The brunette answered. Genkaku sighed and stood up straight. He moved a few paces away from the tree and closer to Melek. It was clear to Genkaku that she was still in some trauma, and she was still upset. Melek began to walk past him. "So why don't you just take that answer and shove it up your ass!"

"Now just a minute young lady!" Genkaku snapped as he grabbed Melek's arm as she was walking past. Genkaku pulled her back towards him and Melek frowned, looking up at the man. "I don't want to hear you talking to me like that!" The man scowled. Melek looked away from him and didn't bother to try and pry away from his grip. Even if he was injured he still had a strong hold, and she didn't want to risk snapping her arm. Genkaku looked her in the eyes before he sighed and let go of her arm. Melek stood there.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled and kept her eyes away from him. She looked to have calmed down so Genkaku supposed it wasn't so bad. Melek remained silent after that. It was like someone had been holding her tongue. She couldn't speak and so Melek decided that she wouldn't.

Genkaku placed his hand on the side of her face and he turned her head towards him, giving her no option but to look at him. Genkaku placed his hand down to his side again. "It's going to take time to get used to this, even for me, and Gensou's my brother," Genkaku began chuckling a little bit at the end of what he said. "I don't expect you to forgive him, and I don't expect you to like him." The ebony haired man continued on. Melek looked down and shook her head faintly.

"Nii-" Melek didn't get to finish. Genkaku placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up, making her look at him.

"Let me finish." He laughed a little and Melek kept her mouth shut afterwards. "I don't know what he did, and I don't know what kind of pain he put you through, so I know that this is going to be a bit…Traumatic for a while. But for me…Can you try to make this work?" Genkaku asked with his tone strong yet soft in a way. His coal black eyes looked determined. Genkaku put his hand down once again and he waited for a response. He turned his head to the side and coughed into his fist. He didn't realize how much talking he had been doing until he felt his throat turn dry.

Melek frowned and looked up at Genkaku. "I don't know, Nii-san…" She whispered and Genkaku stared into her eyes to try to determine her situation. "It's a lot to take in." Melek sighed and rubbed her forehead. She couldn't simply get over what Gensou did to her and to her family. That man had caused her a lot of psychological trauma along with physical trauma. It was painful for Melek to accept what Genkaku wanted.

Genkaku rubbed his eyes. Then he looked back at Melek. "I know." Genkaku nodded his head in agreement. "Believe me, I know it is. But…I can promise you, that I won't let him touch you or hurt you again.-"

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Melek added shifting her dark brown eyes away for a moment. She looked back at Genkaku.

The older man nodded his head. "Alright. Then I can at least TRY to make sure that he won't. I'll help you out with this too. But you have to try for me too." Genkaku reasoned as he ruffled her hair a little bit. Melek took a step back. Genkaku smiled. "That's all I'm asking, Melek. Please try. If not for me, then for yourself, to help yourself cope with this."

There was silence after that. Melek stood there and Genkaku stood there. They looked at each other as things began to go through Melek's head. She thought about it intensely it looked like. She must have been thinking awful hard for her to remain silent the whole time. Genkaku held his breath, not wanting to break her concentration. He wanted her to think about it long and hard before she answered him. He wanted her to be okay with it so that they could live calmly. The ebony haired man leaned against the tree again and he closed his eyes. All he had to do now was wait. He personally thought he sounded convincing.

After what seemed to be five minutes Melek exhaled. Genkaku had almost fallen asleep, leaning against the tree with his eyes closed. He was grateful when he heard Melek. He opened his eyes and looked down at her expectantly. Melek was smiling, but only a little bit. "I guess I can try. But only for you." Melek smirked now. Genkaku scoffed.

"Oh, so now you agree." He laughed and Melek shook her head looking down a little bit. Genkaku sighed. "Come on, get over here, shorty." Melek huffed and rolled her eyes. Nevertheless she walked up and she wrapped her arms around Genkaku, while Genkaku used his one arm to wrap around her.

_You looked like you needed to be comforted. _Genkaku smiled as the thought ran through his head. Genkaku's mind was a little at ease now. Now that he knew that Melek was going to try to accept the situation. He also felt at ease knowing that Gensou could stay and there wouldn't be so much conflict. Genkaku rested his chin on top of Melek's head and he stared out at the lake. His heart didn't feel as heavy as before. He felt calm and relaxed, even if only a little. He had a reason to be relaxed now. He didn't have to worry too much about conflict.

After a minute Melek pulled back from Genkaku's warm embrace, she looked up at Genkaku and smiled. Genkaku exhaled and shook his head. He smirked as he began to hobble away. Melek followed after him. Genkaku noted that the time must have been around dinner. He looked down at Melek. "Wanna go out for a soft drink?" The ebony haired man asked. He knew he couldn't have any booze with Melek around, not that it mattered, but he didn't want to get buzzed and collapse and get more wounded. So he asked for soft drinks instead.

Melek smiled and nodded her head. "Oh, anything but an Orange Soda."

* * *

Genkaku and Gensou Shojou (c) DreamingEssence

Akahana and Riina Asuka (c) DreamingEssence

Melek Kurosaki (c) StrawberrySoul

I used to like to walk the straight and narrow line  
I used to think that everything was fine  
Sometimes I'd sit and gaze for days through sleepless dreams  
All alone and trapped in time  
All alone and trapped in time

I wonder what tomorrow has in mind for me  
Or am I even in its mind at all  
Perhaps I'll get a chance to look ahead and see  
Soon as I find myself a crystal ball  
Soon as I find myself a crystal ball

Well tell me, tell me where I'm going  
I don't know where I've been  
Tell me, tell me, won't you tell me  
And then tell me again  
My heart is breaking, my body's aching  
And I don't know where to go  
So tell me, tell me, won't you tell me  
I've just got to know

Crystal ball  
There's so many things I need to know  
Crystal ball  
There's so many things I've got to know  
Crystal ball  
Won't you tell me please before I go?  
Crystal ball

Tell me, tell me where I'm going  
I don't know where I've been  
Tell me, tell me, won't you tell me  
And then tell me again  
My heart is breaking, my body's aching  
And I don't know where to go  
So tell me, tell me, won't you tell me  
I've just got to know

Crystal ball  
Oh, there's so many things I need to know  
Crystal ball  
There's so many things I've got to know  
Crystal ball  
Won't you tell me please before I go?  
Crystal ball


End file.
